


La última noche

by Aeren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La noche antes de que la última batalla se desate en Hogwarts, Harry, en sale busca de la paz que sabe necesita, vagabundea por el castillo, que tenebroso, esconde aún algunos secretos.</p><p>Entre las sombras Draco Malfoy espera. Busca desesperadamente entregar a Potter no porque él lo desee, sino porque su vida y la de sus padres corre peligro.<br/>Cuando ambos se encuentran, la tensión por tanto tiempo contenida, los momentos robados, los rencores, los anhelos, regresan a golpearles.</p><p>Quizás esa sea la última noche de sus vidas. Son enemigos irreconciliables, ambos han luchado en bandos diferentes, todo parece separarles, pero, ¿Qué hay más allá de ese odio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
               Apenas era una sombra mas densa que el resto de la oscuridad que inundaba aquel perdido corredor, como si la negrura se hubiese fraguado más intensa en aquel punto exacto, congregándose hasta tomar la forma de una estilizada silueta. Estaban tan solos como podían en aquel castillo asediado por la magia tenebrosa, lleno de adolescentes que en mayor o menor grado, vivían y sufrían aquello como una horrenda irrealidad.  
 Sin embargo, verle…en aquel instante, sentir su presencia al fin, era como aplicar sal en una herida. Tan cerca…y tan lejos.

  
Cerró los ojos, estaba hambriento, en tantos sentidos que el cansancio era como una losa que doblegaba sus hombros. Cansado, repitió para sí, exhausto, demasiado cansado para apenas ser un niño de diecisiete. Agobiado por los miedos, por los deseos olvidados a fuerza de voluntad, y que, aquel inconfundible perfil le obligaban a enfrentar. Tenia que ir a él.  
  
Sobre su cabeza, el cielo brillaba, espectral. Una cúpula evanescente de un desvaído color azul, cubría el colegio en un intento desesperado de repeler la magia oscura que estaba por venir. Tiritó, ráfagas heladas azotaban su piel aterida, apenas protegida por una sudadera de algodón, lavada ya mil veces. Era mayo, pero la temperatura en el castillo era gélida, inhumana.   
Dio un par de pasos más, y se detuvo. Le observó como si fuese la primera vez, no cuando con once años, se encontraron y Draco quiso ganarse su amistad pavoneándose ante él, sino como la tarde, en que, para bien o para mal, había dejado de ser el odioso niño prepotente para convertirse en algo infinitamente más complejo.

  
Era hermoso, se dijo, _era tan hermoso._ El corazón empezó a latir con ansia, impetuoso, como siempre le ocurría si le tenía cerca. Miedo, restos de confuso resquemor, hilachos de odio, frustración, rencor, todo ello mezclado con anhelos inconfesables, con ardores que creyó inconcebibles, pero que estaban ahí, existían, no quería negarlos, no esa noche. No esa última noche…

  
                                                                                                      ~~ooOOoo~~

  
                Draco Malfoy había sido siempre algo más parecido a un grano en el culo que otra cosa. Concretamente, desde que Harry se negase aquel primer año a plegarse a sus deseos, como todos a su alrededor. Desde ese desgraciado día, el orgulloso Slytherin se había dedicado de forma concienzuda y metódica a fastidiar cada paso que daba en el colegio.

Verle en el mundial, confirmar que la rivalidad iba a más, había sido una nueva fuente de conflicto en una vida que a menudo se le antojaba agotadora. Aquel era su cuarto curso en la escuela de magia. Se apartó las gafas con cuidado y las limpió con el faldón de la camisa, que, como siempre, estaba metida de cualquier manera en sus oscuros pantalones.   
  
Estaba cerca del invernadero realizando un tedioso trabajo de herbología, que la profesora no había tenido reparos en encomendarles a pesar de que las clases apenas acababan de empezar. En cierto modo, lo agradecía, pues eso le evitaba pensar en sus constantes dudas. Con una rodilla en tierra, se dedicaba a tomar notas sobre aquella planta de nombre impronunciable, disfrutando del último sol de la tarde cuando unos lentos pasos a su derecha le sobresaltaron.

Alzó la cabeza con cierta confusión. No había notado que los grupos que le rodeaban se habían ido marchando y que estaba solo en aquel pequeño rincón del huerto cercano a uno de las enormes construcciones de cristal opaco, verdoso por la humedad constante..   
Inspiró con fastidio al reconocer con cierta dificultad a la persona que se movía con seguridad entre matas y tocones nudosos.

Malfoy… ¿Quién si no tenía aquella esplendida cabellera que parecía puro platino? No había otro en todo el colegio que caminase con aquel desparpajo y esa…soberbia… _le detestaba,_ pero no para su asombro, un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas mientras calibraba los cambios que, por mor de las hormonas, habían transformado al enclenque Slytherin en un joven hombre de cuerpo espigado y…elegante.

Frunció las cejas, ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? ¿Desde cuando le importaba a él el modo en que aquella ceñida ropa marcaba los delicados músculos de la espalda delgada, o como se insinuaban las nalgas al agacharse a apuntar, lo que, obviamente, era un trabajo similar al que él mismo realizaba? Ya durante su breve enfrentamiento en el mundial de quidditch se había percatado de que estaba raro, pero él siempre era así, extraño.

  
—Gilipollas arrogante —masculló, más por inercia que por otra cosa.

Si algo le asombraba era que siquiera, hiciese sus deberes. Siempre había creído que el poder de su padre en el consejo le concedía al rubio ciertos beneficios. Era eso o asumir que era lo bastante inteligente como para hacer sombra a Hermione. Y eso nunca lo iba a hacer, en lo que a él respectaba, el rubio era sólo un niño de papá consentido.

  
De pronto, pareció que el tiempo se había detenido, mientras los latidos de su corazón se agolpaban en un furioso tropel, que retumbaban creando ecos en el centro de su pecho, creando un vacío doloroso en la boca del estómago. Joder…no podía despegar las pupilas de aquel trasero perfecto, simplemente, no era capaz y eso le estaba haciendo cuestionarse su cordura, ¿le habría afectado aquel triste suceso del mundial de quidditch? A lo mejor, estaba sufriendo algún tipo de estrés o vete a saber.

Tragó con dificultad mientras sus pupilas, ignorando sus esfuerzos, se prendaban del muchacho… ¿porqué no podía sentir lo mismo por…otro…u otra…cualquiera? El maldito rubio era tan cabrón como delicioso a la vista.  
Recogió sus bártulos y agitado, se puso de pie. Tenía que largarse de allí. Tan apresurado estaba, que dejó caer un rollo de pergaminos, y dos de los libros de consulta. Con un suspiro de fastidio, se inclinó para reunirlos y encogerlos. Mierda de libros…  
Una sombra oscura cernió sobre su mano al alcanzar el último legajo que la brisa otoñal había arrastrado lejos, para su fastidio.

  
—Joder que torpe —volvió a renegar por lo bajo.

—Por una vez estamos de acuerdo Potter…

  
Al fin, _al fin,_ consiguió recuperar el cochino papel y que sus piernas le sostuviesen. Un ligero desnivel del terreno le permitía enfrentar aquellos ojazos grises de frente, era un fastidio que Malfoy aún le superase en estatura.  
Espera, ¿ _Ojazos_ …había él pensado de verdad esa palabra…? Un molesto rubor hizo arder sus mejillas. ¿Qué coño…qué coño Harry?, se recriminó.   
Abrió la boca, luchando por no parecer un idiota enfrente de su rival y entrecerrando los ojos, le ojeó con todo el desdén del que era capaz.

  
—Malfoy —La palabra lo resumía todo.

Aquel apellido era el compendio de todo lo que Harry aborrecía. O eso se repitió, manteniendo  con verdadero esfuerzo una máscara imperturbable.   
¿Porqué no podía dejar de admirar el modo en que su pelo, por una vez suelto y libre, de cualquier gomina o similar, caía, ocultando en parte su rostro?, ¿porqué no era capaz de evitar beberse, _sí beberse_ , cada detalle de aquel rostro pálido y agraciado?, ¿se habría tomado alguna poción sin saberlo, le habría alguien enviado un confundus?

Por Merlin y todos los magos…¿Cómo podia estar mirando aquellos labios sonrosados como si no hubiese algo mejor en todo el puto mundo? Pero…es que eran tan…apetecibles… ¿Por qué se los mojaba con aquel gesto tan seductor, estaba la serpiente percatándose acaso de sus ridículos pensamientos?   
Dios mío, eso haría que sus carcajadas se escuchasen en toda Escocia…y parte del Reino Unido, no tenía la menor duda…entrecerró los ojos y contuvo el deseo de alzar la mano y tocar aquella carne que parecía tan…jugosa. Se estaba volviendo loco, no le cabían dudas.

  
—Potter…veo que sigues tan elocuente como siempre —pronunció despacio el apellido, imprimiendo a cada sílaba el tono de asco que usaba a placer, convirtiendo la palabra en un insulto.  
 Como cada vez que se encontrabanm aquel imbécil santurrón le miraba como si fuese algo que se arrastrase en lugar de ser un jodido purasangre, mucho mejor que él. Parpadeó esperando  alguna de sus absurdas bravatas, pero el moreno parecía perdido en alguna especie de trance o algo así.

Draco se encontraba de espaldas al ocaso, pero el sol bañaba la piel de Gryffindor y le permitía examinarle a gusto. No pudo dejar de sopesar los cambios que el verano había marcado en el chico. Sus cabellos oscuros parecían tan enredados y descuidados como de costumbre, sin embargo, los espesos mechones negros no parecían fuera de lugar ni le afeaban, muy por el contrario, enmarcaban su rostro de facciones francas, sorprendentemente masculinas, proporcionadas y llenas de un innegable encanto.

  
Enarcó una ceja, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que le producía aquello, el _cararajada_ siempre le había parecido lo más parecido a un troll, o eso se había dicho a sí mismo hasta que se creyó su propia mentira. Esa tarde, sin embargo, descubrir la prístina perfección de sus iris verdes, fijos en él con aquella expresión a medio camino entre la timidez y un punto ávido y depredador que le estremecía, le hizo replantearse su escala de valores, al menos en cuanto a belleza se trataba.

  
El muy gilipollas tenía unos ojos que quitaban el aliento, inmundo mestizo. Le deseó con tanta fuerza, que sintió ganas de romperle la boca, o en su defecto, acercarse y comprobar si de verdad esas pestañas eran de verdad tan negras, tan curvadas, tan espesas. Si esos parpados pesados, insólitamente sensuales, eran en verdad tan…tan…tan…se le hizo la boca agua… Alelado por lo que su cuerpo le gritaba, dio un paso atrás.

  
—Tú también sigues tan idiota como de costumbre —replicó en voz baja el moreno.

  
—Podría decir lo mismo, pero no merece la pena… —se mojó los labios que sentía resecos, insoportablemente resecos, pese a que parecía salivar de anticipación—…Potter.

—Algunas cosas no cambian —suspiró con pesar. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla intentando contener alguna impertinencia que les llevase a una discusión más grave. No sería la primera vez y no quería acabar con un castigo en la primera semana de curso.

—Obviamente enano, y tú eres una de esas cosas —se rió, burlándose otra vez de su aspecto, aferrándose a un terreno, hasta hacía unos minutos, seguro.

—¿Enano? —murmuró el Gryffindor con voz baja y amenazadora. Un eco gutural que al rubio se le antojó tan erótico que el sordo latido en su ingle se volvió vergonzoso. Maldijo su idea de olvidar la túnica en su cuarto. Sin ella, sólo con los pantalones y el chaleco del uniforme, de pronto se sintió desnudo y demasiado expuesto—. ¿Quién te crees que eres Malfoy…? No espera… ¡No respondas! Te consideras un regalo de los dioses o algo así, ya lo sabemos. Patético incluso para ti. Podría patearte tu flaco culo si me diese la gana.

—Podrías intentarlo al menos —bufó con una suficiencia que no sentía—. Que lo consigas ya es otro cantar. Ahora no tienes a la comadreja aquí para ayudarte.

—No me tientes…y menos cuando tus guardaespaldas no están para rescatarte, como siempre —amenazó.

Sin pensarlo, dio un par de pasos hasta que se rozaron. Estaban tan cercanos que ahora, era capaz de apreciar las motitas azuladas que navegaban en el gris plata de los iris del Slytherin. Frunció las cejas y fijó los ojos en los labios fruncidos en un rictus nervioso. ¿Hacia calor allí? Enfadado, pensó en que podría decirle para no permitir que el rubio tuviese la última palabra.

  
—¿Qué te pasa Potter? —gruñó con cierto nerviosismo—. ¿Mal verano entre los muggles?

—Era bueno hasta que te has plantado delante de mí… ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Pensaba que sin tus guardaespaldas no serías capaz ni de hablarme.  
Apretó las mandíbulas, enfadado ante la clara alusión a su cobardía.

—No necesito a nadie para darte lo que mereces…Potter.

—¿De veras? —se burló. Ahora, desde aquella distancia, se tocaban. Podía sentir el calor que las mejillas sonrosadas, tan suaves que parecían de seda, emitían. Las rápidas bocanadas del aliento del Slytherin le cosquilleaban, incitantes—. ¿Y qué merezco según tú Malfoy…?

  
Nunca hubiese creído que su Némesis fuese a hacer lo que hizo. Los años de enemistad de pronto quedaron olvidados.  
Sus manos fueron más decididas y fuertes de lo que creía…le sostuvieron por el cuello de la camisa y le apretaron. Aquel fue el primer pensamiento que, su mente conmocionada, consiguió hilar, la confianza con que Malfoy le sostenía. Con los ojos abiertos por el asombro, se dejó besar. No supo que le daba más vergüenza, si que aquel fuese su primera vez, que se lo estuviese dando un chico, o que, era incapaz de romper el contacto.

Los pergaminos cayeron al suelo mientras, con un gemido, percibía como su boca se amoldaba a aquella otra, que, más gentil de lo que hubiese imaginado jamás, se frotaba contra la suya.   
_“Me está besando…Malfoy…Malfoy…me está besando”_ Sabía que debería estar empujándole, que, de hecho, era capaz de hacerlo, pero ni con toda la voluntad del mundo, encontraba motivos suficientes para detener aquel dulce asalto.

El suave roce fue volviéndose poco a poco más osado. Quizás, porque, ante su falta de reacción, el Slytherin, ganó confianza.   
Se apartó un segundo, jadeando con levedad. Estaba tan sonrojado como seguramente lucía Harry, pero, con una mueca lenta, esta vez carente de malicia, que le hizo estremecer, volvió a atacar aquellos labios tan dispuestos, que dóciles, se le entregaban con inusitada calidez.  
La lengua, certera, tanteó su labio inferior, una y otra vez, pidiendo permiso regalándole sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas. Le temblaban las rodillas, tanto que tuvo que asirse con fuerza al rubio porque creía que iba a caerse al suelo como un idiota. Sus dedos apretaron las muñecas fibrosas y con un último lamento se rindió. Entreabrió más la boca, dejándole hacer cuanto quisiera, demasiado hambriento por él como para alejarle.

  
Bajo las palmas de sus activas manos, el rostro de Potter ardía, más aquello no era malo. Por el contrario, saber que era capaz de provocarle aquel estado de pura excitación era…delicioso. No sabía porqué se había acercado siquiera al verle, seguramente para reírse un rato de su torpeza o porque no era capaz de obviarle si le tenía cerca. Era tan sencillo como eso, no era capaz de ignorar a Potter y eso lo enervaba.

  
Sus mejillas ligeramente ásperas quemaban, pero su boca estaba aún más caliente, y eso era bueno, Salazar, _tan bueno_ … Sus lenguas se frotaron la una contra la otra, mientras con los pulgares, acariciaba el fuerte cuello del moreno. Notaba los suaves quejidos que ambos emitían, notaba el corazón latir tan rápido que creía que iba a explotar, percibía su sabor, su olor, el modo en que tironeaba de él en un intento desesperado de acercarle. Sus pelvis hicieron contacto, al fin. El tejido del uniforme apenas impedía que sus erecciones, dolorosas, se frotasen con frenesí.

  
Abrió más la boca y se hundió en aquella deliciosa cueva, rozó los dientes, el interior de las mejillas, le chupó los labios, y con gula, descendió, mordisqueando la barbilla suavemente hendida, delineando la mandíbula y bajando por el cuello.

Con saña, hincó los dientes allí donde una vena latía enloquecida, apreciando la textura tersa de la joven piel. Maldijo que por una vez, ¿ _Por qué aquella vez por Salazar?_ Harry llevase la corbata anudada con corrección. Lamió el camino de vuelta hasta asaltar de nuevo su boca mientras el Gryffindor enredaba los dedos en su cabello, despeinándole. Giraron, mientras por puro instinto, buscaban un apoyo donde afianzar sus erráticas caricias. Frustrado, tiró de los faldones de la camisa y dejó vagar una mano por la cintura musculosa de Harry, que lloriqueó al sentir su desenvuelta iniciativa.

  
Se apartaron unos instantes, sudorosos, anhelantes, necesitados de cierta distancia.

  
—¿Qué…qué haces…? —El ronco susurro era tan genuinamente expresivo que consiguió sacarle del estupor lascivo en el que su mente divagaba.

  
Lo observó sin responder. Porque no podía, no quería hacerlo. Hablar significaba abrir una parte de sí mismo para la que no estaba preparado, ni de forma remota. Sus ojos, dilatados por el deseo, por el asombro ante sus acciones, quedaron prendidos de la perfecta boca del León.

  
—¿Nunca te han besado Potter…?

  
—¿Qué…? —tartamudeó.

Si era posible, aún estaba más rojo, más avergonzado y por increíble que parezca, lo único que no sentía era enojo. Por primera vez en su vida, no había enfado contra el chico que, aún, _Oh por Merlín aún,_ le tenía sujeto. Una de sus manos apretaba su trasero con posesividad y eso parecía ser lo correcto, lo que su cuerpo quería, si tenía que hacer caso al modo en que su pene latía, suplicando por más de aquello.   
  
Tenía que alejarse, se dijo Draco… _tenía que_ …pero aquellos labios eran tan suaves, que no pudo reprimir el impulso de atraparlos de nuevo y succionar aquella lengua tímida, atrayéndola hasta su boca  dándole la iniciativa.

Ignoraba el tiempo que estuvieron allí, demasiados hambrientos, demasiado perdidos en aquel universo que acababan de descubrir en el otro.

  
_Perdidos…_ aquella era la palabra.

  
Desaliñados, se alejaron cuando la falta de oxigeno amenazó con hacerles caer al suelo. Sobre ellos, las primeras estrellas se mostraban con timidez. Apartar las manos de su cuerpo cálido fue algo que se le antojó difícil, muy difícil. Pero su lado pragmático, al fin, vino a socorrerle.  Se pasó una mano por el cabello y colocó los mechones dorados lo mejor que pudo. Con ligera satisfacción, determinó que de los dos, él era el que parecía más sosegado, pues el pobre Potter aún no había sido capaz de moverse de donde estaba parado.

Le dolían las mejillas, y aún conservaba aquel suculento sabor de la boca del Gryffindor en el paladar, pero él era un espíritu competitivo y el latido de su entrepierna, le satisfacía y le avergonzaba a la vez. Nunca nadie había provocado aquel torrente de despropósitos y por extraño que pareciese, era casi lógico que el moreno fuese el causante. ¿Acaso no llevaban años con un tira y afloja que rozaba el fanatismo…?  
Con un desparpajo tan falso como su tranquilidad, enredó dos dedos en la corbata, ahora torcida de Harry y tiró. Estaban tan juntos de nuevo que no besarle era un suplicio. Se relamió despacio y divertido, observó como el gesto era imitado por el chico.

  
— _Bienvenido a Hogwarts Potter…_ —musitó en su oído.

Con divertida lascivia, le lamió despacio el lóbulo antes de soltarle.  Ver la delicada piel erizarse era exquisito, embriagador. Con un último vistazo, fue consciente de que, si él era un mar de confusión, el moreno no lo era menos. Sólo por aquello, la dolorosa erección que pedía a gritos ser saciada, merecía la pena.   
Esa noche, sus sueños, los de ambos, estuvieron plagados de imágenes que nada tenían que ver con el conflicto que habitualmente les mantenía pendientes el uno del otro.   
  
  
  
                  

                  Aquel había sido el primero, evocó con cierta tristeza. El primero de muchos encuentros que se superponían en su memoria en una caótica mezcolanza. El primero de muchos…y allí estaba.

Enfrentando al fin, un destino, el suyo, el de Draco, el de ambos. Y Harry no podía negar más cuanto sentía. No más. Esa noche no iba a poder callar lo que escondía con tanto celo dentro de su corazón. Tan oculto entre capas y capas de excusas y mentiras que incluso para sí mismo fue un enigma durante años. Pero ya no era capaz de más. No esa noche. No frente a él. No podría hacerlo.

  
Lo supo cuando sus pupilas resbalaron por su perfil, bebiéndose sus rasgos, conocidos, odiados y ahora, deseados. El cabello, otrora perfectamente peinado, era una suave nube de raso platinado, que a pesar del desaliño, seguía siendo lo mas bello que había visto jamás. Bajo aquella luz, las lisas guedejas parecían seda viva, que pedía ser acariciada, mimada, una y mil veces.

Se preguntó si le permitiría hacerlo, si podría, una vez más, sentir el placer del calor de su cuerpo entre las manos.   
  
Tragó saliva y se acercó.


	2. Chapter 2

Le escuchó suspirar, bajo, cauteloso, tan medido, tan frío, tan lejano, siempre encerrado dentro de aquel férreo control autoimpuesto, que le hacía ser quien era, lo que era. Un gélido Slytherin, sibilino, farsante, el niño que se desvivía en hacerle la vida imposible y disfrutar en el proceso.  
  
Sólo que, él había sido capaz de ir más allá, y durante algunos momentos, había vislumbrado un tormento que, era consciente, le mataba lenta y dolorosamente. Su destino, su nombre, su herencia, estaban destruyendo aquella joven alma, forzándolo a realizar acciones por las que todos le juzgaban. Sin entender, sin ver, que nadie era un juez más severo que el propio muchacho convertido ya casi un hombre. Que, cansado, se apoyaba contra el muro de piedra, oteando ensimismado al vacío ante si.  
Harry había descubierto retazos de un Draco que dudaba que nadie más que él conociese. Tras la máscara impasible, el joven real podía ser infinitamente más compasivo de lo que él mismo hubiese imaginado jamás.  
  
********  


  
   Acababan de regresar del laberinto, el torneo de los tres magos finalizó y Cedric había muerto ante sus horrorizados ojos. El que había creído su aliado aquel año, el profesor Moody, le había traicionado. Su sangre había sido usada para hacer renacer a Voldemort. Había tenido que luchar con el mismo Señor Oscuro y vencer.  
  
 Temblando de forma incontrolada, se abrazó a si mismo en un silencioso intento de contener las lágrimas. Estaba solo en la enfermería, donde el director había decretado que seria el mejor lugar donde el joven Potter descansase. Él hubiese deseado no estar allí,  quería sentir a sus amigos cerca, pero aquello era aún peor. Las miradas de miedo antes sus palabras conseguían agotarle.

Se estremeció con fuerza, encogido en la cama, sabiendo que no era frío lo que le hacía sentir aquel deseo de vomitar. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar, en respirar cada vez más despacio, en rezar porque la poción revitalizadora hiciese efecto y dejase de dolerle todo.  
  
—¿Estás bien…de veras…estás bien?  
Jadeó alejándose de aquella mano. A oscuras, buscó las gafas y unos dedos tibios se las tendieron con amabilidad.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió con un murmullo lleno de enfado—. ¿Has venido a reírte?  
  
Draco agitó la cabeza, mirando a ambos lados y con un suave lumos, prendió la vela que reposaba en la mesa cercana al cabecero de la cama donde Harry estaba, ahora apartado de él tanto como podía.

  
Desde aquel beso extraño a principios del curso, ambos se ignoraron con todo el empeño del que fueron capaces. Se forzaron a alejar la idea de que aquello no había sido poco más que una tontería de la que ninguno quería volver a hablar o siquiera recordar.  
Llegó el torneo y la campaña de Draco en su contra sólo reafirmó aquella idea. Aquello, fuera lo que fuese, era un error, y de los más grandes de Harry podría cometer.

  
Salvo por aquellas otras veces, como cuando tras vencer al Dragón, el rubio le atrapó en uno de los corredores y con ansia, le había dado de nuevo uno de aquellos besos apabullantes, silenciosos, húmedos, deliciosos, que le llenaban de estupor y le dejaban queriendo más.  
  
Pero nada cambió salvo que, sus ojos grises empezaron a seguirle exentos de esa malicia que su boca expresaba de viva voz. Para Harry fue como vivir en dos universos, uno en el que Malfoy era sólo el mismo gilipollas vengativo y otro en el que el chico era una presencia demoledora, que le arrasaba por dentro.  
  
¿ _Quién sería Draco esa noche? ¿Quién quería Harry que fuese? Ahora sabía quien era el padre de Draco…¿lo sabría el propio muchacho, sabría lo que su padre hacía?_  
  
—Van a oírnos —siseó—. Cállate.  
Sus yemas recorrieron el rostro, le tocaron con ternura, como si buscase algo.  
—Malf…  
Las palabras quedaron ahogadas por aquella boca dulce, que le arrastraba lejos del resto del mundo. Con un quejido, sus brazos le rodearon. Sin comprender la razón su cuerpo se relajó, mientras Draco le tenía preso en un tenso abrazo. Ambos meciéndose con lentitud.  
—Sólo quería…—carraspeó al fin, aún con la cabeza de Potter sobre su hombro. Los dedos esbeltos y fríos, enredados en el cabello que olía a limpio, a él, a Harry, inspiró—. ¿Estás bien…?  
—Sí…—asintió por lo bajo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sin importarle que fuese él quien le viese, dejó que la humedad fluyese, llevándose una parte de su miedo.  
—Merlín…cuando te vi con Cedric…y tú, te llevaron… vi sangre, no sabía…y tenía que saber, que verte…—tartamudeó. Y era la primera vez que el elocuente Malfoy no tenía palabras para expresarse.  
—Lo sé…—asintió. Sus manos enredadas en la escueta cintura, demasiado agradecido por el contacto para analizar nada más.  
—Me alegro…que no fueras tú…y es horrible decirlo porque el otro chico…pobre Diggory.  
—Gracias…—respondió, sorprendido de su sinceridad. De que él, entre todos, le prefiriese.  
—Túmbate, yo —titubeó, examinándole como si quisiera decir algo más pero sin atreverse a hacerlo—, tengo que irme —. Miró de nuevo a la puerta del despacho. Quizás pensando en que alguien podría sorprenderles.  
  
—¿Puedo pedirte algo, ya que estás aquí? —enrojeció. Debía estar loco por confiar así en él, pero algo en los ojos claros de Draco le decía que esa noche las reglas que dirigían su relación, o lo que fuese, se habían trastocado.  
—Ajá —asintió—. Sólo espero que no quieras que vaya a por la comadreja porque ni por todo el oro de Gringotts Potter, te lo juro.  
—No —cortó ante su tono, aguantando una sonrisa—. Quédate…tengo miedo de dormirme sólo.

  
Si el Slytherin se sorprendió de que el ganador de la copa de los tres magos tuviese temor a la oscuridad, no lo demostró. Con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, apagó la vela y la luz azulada de la noche le alejó un instante, volviéndole una silueta irreal. Aún en silencio, se sentó cerca del cabecero y permitió que Harry le tomase una de las manos.

  
—Si dices algo de esto Potter…—amenazó con voz divertida—. Diré que me forzaste a hacerlo con una _Imperius_. Acabarás en Azcaban.  
—Ya claro —murmuró, más tranquilo de lo que jamás creyó poder estar con Malfoy. Por los dioses, Malfoy en su cama—. Como que te iban a creer.  
—Anda duérmete —ordenó suavemente—. No sé porque narices no te han dado un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños, Merlín sabe que debes necesitarla.  
—¿Me crees? —indagó a media voz, con más urgencia de la que pretendía—. Sabes que no mentiría…él…él…  
—Calla —musitó. Dejó descansar el índice sobre sus labios, a su pesar, maravillado de la tersura de su piel—. Eres insufrible, insoportable y muchas cosas más, pero no eres un mentiroso Potter. Ya deberías saber que la verdad a veces no es bienvenida.  
—La sinceridad siempre es mejor que un engaño Malfoy —protestó.  
—Tú y tus verdades…—se burló—. Potter eres demasiado Gryffindor incluso para poder describirlo. En serio, a veces creo que eres o muy lerdo o demasiado inteligente.  
—Hey, no me insultes —le apretó los dedos.  
—Ay, me has clavado el anillo —se quejó. Pero siguió estirado a su lado, con las palmas juntas, rodeando la cabeza morena con su otro brazo. Sus dedos tantearon una herida casi cerrada. Contuvo el respingo del muchacho y dejó la mano quieta—. Lo siento. Ahora descansa Potter.  
  
Ensimismado, Harry le observó acomodarse, colocando una almohada en su espalda. Harry posó una mano sobre el delgado muslo. Le sorprendió que le tomase de la mano. El anillo de sello destelló un instante, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban. Ahora, de costado, cerró los ojos, determinando que el olor a limpio de sus ropas, mezclado con un sutil aroma herbal, quizás a causa de alguna poción en la que el Slytherin trabajase, le era muy agradable.

  
El alivio le inundó de forma paulatina, su respiración se calmó y los ocasionales temblores fueron contenidos por la cálida presencia a su lado.  
Su último pensamiento consciente aquella madrugada, antes de sucumbir al cansancio, fue que era una ironía que las dos personas que no habían dudado de él ni un solo instante, habían sido Dumbledore y Malfoy.

La vida era tan extraña, caviló sintiendo las leves caricias del Slytherin, que siguió a su lado hasta que supo con certeza, que no tendría malos sueños.  
  
                                                        ~~ooOOoo~~  
  
  
Parecía esperarlo al fondo de aquel interminable corredor. Quiso creer que todavía intuía su magia, al igual que Harry reconocía la suya. Aquel eco, una onda, similar a una melodía, que era única en comparación con la del resto de seres mágicos. Todos poseían una, pero eran demasiadas frecuencias, que se entremezclaban convertidas en una suerte de ruido blanco, creando un bienaventurado vacío.

Salvo que él había aprendido a conocerle, a buscarle.  
Primero porque le temía, porque le detestaba, porque no confiaba en él, después, porque necesitaba saber donde estaba.  
  
Recordó a la perfección cual fue el instante en que supo que Malfoy había dejado de ser sólo uno más. El momento en que su magia fue tan discernible para él como la propia. Y recordó el miedo y la aprensión que sintió. Pues no entendía como entre ellos, ya en bandos irreconciliables, se hubiese establecido aquella afinidad.  
  
  
                                                                       **************  
  
 _Navidad, quinto curso_

 

                                          Muchos de los chicos que poco a poco había decidido unirse a sus “clases” privadas, habían decidido darse un merecido descanso y en un grupo bullicioso, llegaron al Cabeza de Puerco con deseos de tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y desconectar un poco de los sucesos en los que estaban inmersos. Al fin y al cabo, eran adolescentes.  
Alguien, no recordó jamás quien, tras dos rondas sacó entre risas una pequeña petaca encantada que en silencio, fue circulando por la mesa. El ambiente cargado y opresivo del local pareció acentuarse tras ver aparecer a un par de figuras entre las sombras. Harry, con Cho al lado, asintió y tomó un sorbo de lo que resultó ser whisky de fuego.

  
—¿Quién ha traído esto? —preguntó tragando a duras penas, evitando toser y ponerse en ridículo.  
—Shhhh…—chistó Ron, quien, por el color rubicundo de sus mejillas, que rivalizaban seriamente con el color de su cabello, parecía a punto de estallar.

  
Se encogió de hombros y dejó vagar su mirada por el local. Estaba bastante concurrido, pero sin saber porqué, sus ojos se detuvieron en un grupo de chicos al fondo en una mesa opuesta a la suya. Una cabeza rubia, brillante, inconfundible, atrajo su completa atención.  
Malfoy  acompañado de alguien. Entrecerró los ojos, ajeno a que él mismo tenía a una muy dispuesta Cho a su lado.

El chico parecía la mar de tranquilo mientras conversaba en voz baja con aquella muchacha que, obviamente, no era de la escuela. Sus funestos guardaespaldas, como siempre, cuchicheaban entre ellos, dándole al ‘príncipe’ todo el espacio y la privacidad que requería.

Furioso, apartó los ojos y se frotó la frente.Consciente de que el leve resquemor que llevaba horas evitando era precisamente eso, la presencia de Malfoy en los alrededores. Nadie sabía porque era capaz de intuir a la panda de Umbridge, pero él no se engañaba.  
Por alguna broma del destino, él sentía al Slytherin.

  
Fastidiado, soportó un par de horas más en las que la botella circuló incansable y, con cada trago, las risas empezaron a fluir más histriónicas, más forzadas y a la vez, se le antojaban casi reales.  
De vez en cuando, una ligerísima vibración le llegaba, y no podía dejar de observarle y enfadarse. _¿Porqué tenia que estar tan cerca de aquella chica?_

  
De vuelta al colegio, y harto de escuchar los sonoros ronquidos de beodo de sus compañeros de cuarto, tomó su capa por si llegase a necesitarla y salió a caminar por los oscuros pasillos. Vagabundeó sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigía, pensando en el mal humor que ver a Malfoy con la desconocida le había causado.

  
Desde esa ultima noche en la enfermería, entre ambos no hubo nada. No hubieron miradas, ni gestos, ni besos robados, nada. Y eso le molestaba, no podía negárselo. Era ciertamente doloroso que aquella cosa extraña entre ellos se hubiese acabado. A pesar de que ni siquiera tenía claro a donde se dirigían, extrañaba la sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago cuando sus miradas se entrecruzaban.

Extrañaba aquellos besos…por Merlín si es que era masoquista, _¿acaso no tenía bastante con todo lo que se avecinaba?_  
El pensamiento se esfumó al sentir una presencia a su espalda. ¿Alguno de los prefectos, algunos de la brigada infame de Umbridge…?

  
—Potter…

  
Dejó ir el aliento que no sabía había estado conteniendo y cerró los ojos. Tenía las rodillas flojas y la leve borrachera causada por el whisky pareció empeorar al sentir la respiración candente en su nuca desnuda. Se mojó los labios con un leve quejido al notar como un cuerpo fibroso y tenso se apretaba contra él.

Dios…estaba más alto de lo que recordaba, ahora fácilmente le sacaría casi una cabeza y…su olor…estaba tan caliente, ahí pegado a él…

  
—¿Quién anda ahí? —la voz de uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw de último curso, le llegó asustándole hasta la muerte.

No solo estaba fuera de su cuarto en horas no permitidas, sino que encima, estaba casi siendo aplastado por nada más y nada menos que por Malfoy.

  
—Piérdete —La voz socarrona del rubio le dijo que parecía tener controlada la situación. Se mordió los labios y notó mas que vio, como uno de los brazos del Slytherin se posaba en su hombro.  
—Ah Malfoy…no está permitido deambular por aquí…ya lo sabes.  
—Vamos, no seas obtuso, claro que lo sé, sólo iba a acompañar a cierta persona a su dormitorio.  
—¿Y quien es, porqué la escondes?  
—La curiosidad es una costumbre horrible, ¿No te lo han dicho nunca? —atajó—. Lárgate o mañana Umbridge tendrá interesante nuevas acerca de ti.  
—Está bien —exclamó el otro muchacho, replegándose.

  
Miró a la pareja con el ceño fruncido, pero el imbécil parecía haber convocado algún tipo de _glamour_ sobre su acompañante y no supo decir quien era. Y tampoco quería saber, con Malfoy lo mejor era mantener las distancias.  
  
De nuevo a solas, el hálito ígneo de Draco le rozó el cuello, los pómulos. Tentador, oscuro, y amenazador. Y Harry comprendió lo mucho que había extrañado eso. Lo que Draco le hacía sentir.  
—Deberías usar ese juguetito que llevas en las manos Potter, ¿O es que acaso querías que te encontrase?  
—Estás loco, por supuesto que no —negó con un deje tembloroso, ¿Había querido él aquello? ¿Lo buscaba? —, sólo no podía dormir y salí a caminar.  
—Ahh, ¿Acaso la amorosa Chang no ha hecho su mejor esfuerzo, Potter? —inquirió.

  
Harry no comprendía porqué siempre convertía su nombre en algo sombrío, sucio y a la vez sumamente erótico, pero lo hacía. Algo en la cadencia de su voz le hacía jadear de forma pesada, profunda. Algo reptaba por su piel al compás de las tórridas vaharadas de su aliento.  
Estaba tan cerca..Sólo tendría que moverse y…

  
—No te importa —rezongó, recordando de nuevo que él también había estado acompañado, muy bien acompañado de hecho.  
—¿Quién dice que lo haga? —-se burló—. Sólo quería ver como te sonrojas como una maldita virgen Potter. Y lo haces.  
—Aparta imbécil —murmuró.

  
Pero no lo hizo, cosa que no le sorprendió.  Si le cogió por sorpresa el resto, el que sentirle, cuan largo era, pegado a él, fuese un tormentoso deleite. Se mordió un labio tan fuerte que creyó que se haría sangrar cuando con un empellón, Malfoy le hizo caminar varios pasos. Traspasaron la puerta de una clase y con un siseante conjuro, la entrada quedó sellada.

  
—Ahora si Potter —sonrió triunfal.  
—Ahora si, ¿Qué? —le retó. Sus miradas se enlazaron en un duelo que creyó eterno pero que con seguridad duró apenas segundos.  
—Ahora si estamos a solas de una vez —explicó, girando los ojos.

  
La oscuridad les bañaba, pero sus facciones eran discernibles y leer el leve sarcasmo le enfureció y le llenó de algo más. Deseo.  
Estaban tan cerca que sus labios se rozaban. El rubio estaba algunos centímetros más alto y con un ligero suspiró, le obligó a apoyarse contra una de las paredes.

  
—Esto no tiene gracia…—protestó sin ganas.  
—Vamos Potter, se sincero —le retó—. Dime que realmente no me buscabas y te dejaré ir.  
—¿Y tú? —interrogó a su vez, enfadado porque sí, era cierto que guardaba una pequeña esperanza de tras todos aquellos meses, verle de verdad, frente a frente.  
—Paseaba —Encogió los hombros—. Y te esperaba —explicó bajando la cabeza, susurrando en su oído, antes le sacar la lengua y darle un pequeño lametazo—. A juzgar por las miradas que me lanzaste hoy en el Cabeza de Puerco…me echas de menos.  
—Eres un creído —negó.  
—Pero digo la verdad, ¿Cierto? —Ahora su sonrisa era casi lobuna, dolorosa en su certeza.  
—No —Agitó la cabeza, terco. Pero supo que su débil mentira había sido en vano.  
—Vamos Potter, ¿Chang? —bufó con diversión—. Deja de ser tan ridículo, en serio…primero quieres consolar a la novia de Diggory, ¿y luego? Ya sólo te quedaría querer esconderte usando a la hermanita menor de tu mejor amigo…ni siquiera tú eres tan obvio.  
—No sé porque piensas eso pero no hables…—se detuvo, porque mientras hablaba, el Slytherin se había acercado lo bastante para introducir una rodilla entre sus muslos. La alzó imperturbable y la fricción le hizo gemir con desespero.

  
—¿No…? —repitió.

  
Una mano se posó en su cintura mientras la otra descansaba en la pared junto al cabello negro de Harry. Le evaluó con cierto placer. Alejando de su mente aquello que les separaba, inmerso en la exquisita dicha de tenerle tan cerca. Movió de nuevo la rodilla, hasta volver a frotar aquella entrepierna tan tentadora.

  
—Por…favor…—jadeó avergonzado al sentir como su pene respondía con ímpetu ante aquella ruda caricia.  
—No deberías ser tan idiota, ¿Acaso ella te hace sentir esto?—La boca húmeda atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja  y lo mordisqueó, besó y lamió.

  
Se encontraba temblando de ansias, con las manos aprensando las caderas de Draco antes de saber siquiera que era lo que hacía. La lengua delicada se deslizaba por su oído, bajaba por la línea rasposa de su mandíbula, se perdía en su cuello. Mientras, esas manos trabajaban con su camisa y después aquella cabeza rubia cosquilleaba en su pecho desnudo y esos dientes jugaban con sus pezones.

Calor, una suave succión, un ligero soplo frío, que le hizo lloriquear. Se contoneó contra el muslo que, tenso, frotaba sus genitales. Una y otra vez. Tan despacio, tan malditamente despacio. Y su pelvis se adaptó al vaivén hasta sentir la humedad impregnando su ropa interior.

_  
¿Cuándo había enterrado los dedos en los cabellos platinados? ¿Cuándo había dejado de permanecer sumiso para ser él mismo quien empezara a tironear con torpeza de la ropa de Malfoy?_ Aquello debía ser cosa del alcohol…no había otra explicación posible.  
  
Draco tenía un cuerpo delgado, de músculos definidos, elásticos. Suspiró con placer mientras el último botón se abría y le mostraba retazos de su piel lustrosa, brillante y perfecta como el alabastro. Su palma ansiosa se deslizó por los planos delicados de su suave pecho casi por completo lampiño.

  
El Slytherin asaltó su boca con furia, todo dientes, labios, lengua, aliento entrecortado. Era hambre, urgencia, deseo y lujuria en estado puro. Le devolvió el beso con ímpetu, desbordado por las punzadas erráticas en sus testículos. Ramalazos de oscuro goce reptaban por su columna, moviéndose como sierpes por sus sobre estimuladas terminaciones nerviosas. Se notaba tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco, el más leve toque conseguía arrancar hondas vibraciones que le traspasaban.

  
—Gírate…—ordenó con un susurro ronco el rubio, obligándole a apoyar las palmas contra la pared.  
—¡Espera..! —gimió, al sentir con consternación, como el Slytherin posaba las manos en su trasero , forzando a su espalda a curvarse.

  
La pared estaba fría contra sus palmas sudorosas, pero no se movió. Algo le impedía hacerlo. Saberse objeto de aquel deseo fue suficiente para hacerle perder cada gramo de fuerza. Y a la vez, el poder de saberse tan anhelado, convertido en un potente vino en sus venas. Intoxicándole, mareándole, haciéndole sentir débil y extremadamente poderoso, todo al mismo tiempo.

  
—Me encantaría verte desnudo…—susurró con lascivia, mientras su boca se posaba sobre la nuca y le mordía, haciéndole estremecerse presa de un espasmo a medio camino entre el dolor y el placer—. Pero no podemos…no tenemos tiempo.  
—Mal..foy —suplicó.

  
Ahora esos dedos pálidos, elegantes, le habían desabrochado con parsimonia el pantalón y con un solo gesto arrastrado su ropa interior hasta las rodillas. Contuvo un gemido al sentirle frotar su verga que goteaba de anticipación.

Un pulgar juguetón se insinuó en la alargada abertura, recogió el líquido cristalino y estimuló el glande, liberándolo del prepucio con una lentitud que para el Gryffindor fue una tortura. Quiso mover la cadera, buscando más, pero unos dedos le sostuvieron.

  
—Nada de eso…—canturreó—. No vas a correrte tan rápido. _Te lo prohíbo_.  
  
Y su boca siguió besándole el hueco del cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo, y chupando, y soplando. Volviéndole loco. El ritmo de la mano de Draco en torno a su miembro cambiaba, unas veces rápido, furioso, otras lentos y hondo, otras gentil. Le llevaba al límite, para luego sostener su orgasmo, casi cruel. Salvo que aquel castigo era lo más erótico y placentero que alguna vez hubiese imaginado poder sentir.

  
No supo cómo, pero se encontró gimoteando, suplicante, pidiendo, rogándole. Entonces, Malfoy se detuvo y sus manos le dejaron unos instantes. No fue capaz de contener la protesta velada, _quería más, necesitaba más._

La frente de Harry descansó contra la fría pared, pero sus nalgas desnudas se apretaron incitantes contra la entrepierna del Draco.  
Ahora no le importaba nada, salvo correrse. Si tenía que gritar que Malfoy era su puto dueño lo haría, pero tenía que terminar con aquella fiebre que le consumía.  Quiso bajar su propia mano y acabar.

Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca, tan jodidamente cerca que el resto del mundo podría acabarse mientras a él le permitiesen concluir aquello.  
  
—Eres un niño impaciente, ¿No es así Potter? Fuera manos —El seco chasquido de la palma  en su trasero picaba, le espantó y le llenó de un tortuoso regocijo.

Se apretó más contra sus dedos. El jadeo en su oído le hizo gemir más alto, pero apoyó las manos contra la gélida superficie, obediente.  
  
—Maldita…sea…—lloró de pura necesidad—. Malfoy…  
—Tienes un culo espectacular —Le oyó decir, antes de notar como le atraía más cerca.

  
Allí estaba, entre las manos de su más encarnizado oponente y no le importaba en lo absoluto. Lo único real eran los ramalazos del orgasmo que le atrapaban ante la decidida caricia, que le abría, le exponía y no era capaz más que de arquearse y ofrecerse.

Merlín, sus dedos eran… _mágicos._ Le frotaban la piel del perineo, la fruncida entrada, mientras una carne dura, todo seda caliente, se instalaba en aquella parte de su cuerpo y empezaba a moverse.

  
—Por…por todos…—tartamudeó.

  
Tenia la polla de Malfoy encajada entre sus nalgas, le sentía apretar su trasero con las manos, usándole para masturbarse, y Harry sólo podía pensar en que daría su capa de invisibilidad por tener la capacidad de verles, de vislumbrarles aunque fuese un mínimo instante.  
Los dos con las ropas en los tobillos, arremetiendo cadera con cadera, ansiando, buscando una pronta liberación. Y  sólo esa idea era lo bastante erótica como para que le doliesen los testículos por el esfuerzo de contenerse y no eyacular contra la pared.

  
—Hummm por Salazar…Potter —musitó de forma entrecortada en su oído. Harry, en algún momento, había logrado arquearse aún más, aún _más y más_ ,  buscando el consuelo de la lengua del rubio, y éste no le había fallado—. No sabes lo que me gustaría joderte…¿Sabes? Hundirte la polla hasta que no pudiese más —Ahora sus movimientos eran frenéticos—. Llenar ese pequeño culo, hacerlo mío…Júrame que no lo has pensado nunca Potter…tenerme dentro mientras hago que te corras tan fuerte que te olvides de que eres el puto elegido…porque eso es lo que haría…No lo dudes. Tócate —ordenó con la voz enronquecida—. Muéstrame como es la cara del niño que vivió mientras se corre pensando en mí…  
  
Y lo hizo. Frenético, tembloroso, usó una mano mientras con la otra, se sostenía de forma precaria contra la pared. Su palma parecía gélida cuando apretó el pene húmedo, pero fue una de las sensación más placenteras que pudiese recordar.  
Se frotó con fuerza, una, dos, tres veces, acompasándose a la cálida carne que seguía presa entre sus nalgas. Draco le mordió con fuerza el hombro mientras los espasmos de su orgasmo le hacían gritar por lo bajo.  
Y el placer explotó en sus venas, era magia en estado puro, primario. Ondas y ondas de delirante calor que burbujeaban, llevándoles lejos.

Apenas fue consciente de la tibia humedad que bañó su trasero. Su propia liberación le goteaba de forma obscenamente agradable entre sus dedos, y para su sorpresa no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más, pues el cuerpo delgado del Slytherin se adosó a su espalda. Las manos de Draco ya libres, recorrieron su torso y brazos, hasta posarse en la pared junto a las suyas.  
  
—No tienes ni puta idea de lo caliente que te ves con mi semen resbalando por tu culo Potter…—La lengua se hundió en el oído, haciéndole sollozar por el increíble goce—. Dan ganas de ponerse de rodillas y lamerte hasta que estés de nuevo duro para mí…  
—Por..favor…—se lamentó, buscando a ciegas un consuelo que su amante le negaba.  
—Por favor, ¿Qué…?  
—Bésame —rogó, los labios le dolían por las ganas. Y un tímido aguijonazo traspasó su pelvis, aún después de aquel orgasmo, él seguía queriendo más.  
—Bésame tú —exigió con pasión.  
  
Y Harry le obedeció de nuevo.  Se giró y a trompicones le apresó entre sus brazos, clamando por aquella piel, aquella lengua, por aquel hombre que se entregaba como si no hubiese un mañana.

  
No dijeron nada, porque no había nada que pudiesen decir. No era el momento, ni el lugar, ni siquiera eran las personas correctas. Pero el placer era tan cegador que, como siempre, decidieron de mutuo acuerdo obviar las miles de cosas que les separaban y vivir el instante de vehemente unión.

  
La magia de Malfoy chisporroteaba a su alrededor  mezclándose con la suya, pero pensó que aquello no era extraño. Acababan de compartir un momento tan extraordinario que si hubiese aparecido el mismo Voldemort por la puerta no hubiese sido capaz de moverse un palmo.  
—Lo sientes, ¿Verdad? —preguntó al fin Malfoy.  
Ambos habían acabado sucumbiendo a las gélidas temperaturas y tras unos hechizos de limpieza, se vistieron.  
—Si…—se enderezó las gafas, intentando leer en la expresión impasible de Draco.  
—No es bueno —murmuró, colocándose de nuevo la corbata sin mirarle siquiera —. Ni seguro.  
—No creo que sea definitivo —respondió, más por decir algo que por otra cosa.  
—Eso espero —musitó.  
Quizás su rostro estaba en blanco, pero no ocurría eso con sus ojos. Harry perdió el resuello al examinarle. Había tanto miedo en ellos, que dolía.  
Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, _¿Cómo consolar a alguien del que la única certeza que tenía era que intentaba desbaratar sus planes?  
_

                                                                   ************  
  
  
  
Sin embargo lo fue, para su estupor y vergüenza, siempre fue capaz de reconocerle. A pesar de todo lo acontecido en aquel tiempo, para el Gryffindor siempre resultó fácil seguirle. Encontrar el rastro de Draco era el único consuelo que, en aquellos meses sin verle, le salvó de sucumbir a un dolor que creía enterrado.

  
Pero que en su fuero interno, el conocimiento era más como una herida sangrante que como una cicatriz. Palpitaba y dolía e ignorarla se convirtió en parte de su naturaleza, porque no le quedaba más remedio. Porque, al final, ambos habían acabado enfrentados en la absurda guerra provocada por aquel loco. Sólo por aquello, matar a Voldemort merecía la pena.  
  
Un paso más, en el silencioso corredor. Harry cerró los ojos, dejándose ir, tanteando los límites de su poder, alegrándose de no ver signos de muerte en él. Al menos no era un asesino, no aún.   
Esa noche su conocida cadencia fluctuaba, errática, casi moribunda, como si su dueño fuese incapaz de controlar el flujo de poder dentro de su cuerpo, como si estuviese demasiado agotado, o dolido, o simplemente, demasiado triste.  
  
Y le hería, no poder ayudarle, a él, precisamente a él. Era el jodido salvador del mundo mágico, el Elegido por la profecía, el predicho, pero para Draco no era nadie. En uno de aquellos juegos del irónico destino, la persona que más quería, le estaba por completo vedada. Fuera de su alcance. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Tan cerca como para dar diez pasos y tocarle, tan lejos como si estuviesen en planos distintos del universo.

Maldijo a su mala estrella por aquella circunstancia. Por esa guerra llena de dolor y de muerte. Maldijo a su propio nombre, al de él. Maldijo su suerte, deseando por primera vez haber nacido siendo un muggle, ajeno a todo, libre de ser un simple muchacho de diecisiete años, libre para acercarse y…amarle.

_  
Amarle._ Una palabra tan simple y tan complicada al mismo tiempo.

Harrý queria amarle. Con todo su corazón, con todo su ser. Tomarle entre sus brazos, apretar aquel cuerpo delgado, casi frágil, y no dejarle ir jamás. Recorrer con sus labios aquellas delicadas facciones, que a pesar de todo, eran tan masculinas, tan embriagadoras como para hacerle desear caer de rodillas y suplicar por una migaja de su cariño.

Comprobar si su piel seguía tan tersa y si sus labios tan tiernos. Perder la cordura en el gris opalescente de sus ojos. Hundir su rostro en el hueco de su cuello e impregnarse del aroma de su joven cuerpo. Rogarle que le hiciese suyo, o implorarle por una oportunidad de rendirlo a su amor. De unirse a él hasta que nada ni nadie, divino, humano o mágico, pudiese apartarles el uno del otro.


	3. Chapter 3

Hacía meses que no se veían a solas, sé lamentó por  todo el tiempo desperdiciado. Recordó, con meridiana claridad, la que fue su última vez. Parecía que habían transcurrido años desde el pasado curso.

 

                                                               ~~ooOOoo~~

  
                                   Aquel sexto año empezó de forma extraña, aunque tras lo ocurrido antes del verano, no era demasiado sorprendente. Draco había vuelto cambiado de sus vacaciones de verano y él no había estado mucho mejor.  
Al dolor por la pérdida de su padrino, se unió la rabia porque el padre del muchacho había sido uno de los responsables.   
  
Tras todo ese confuso embrollo de sentimientos ocultaba uno aún más profundo, oscuro y obsesivo. Asco hacia sí mismo. Porque el año anterior, no sólo le había permitido a Malfoy jugar con él, sino que por causa de ello, el chico había estado a punto de destruir todos sus planes y poner en peligro a sus amigos.  
  
Escondió el deseo de venganza tras un falso sentido de la justicia. Porque en el fondo, él buscaba devolverle al Slytherin el golpe sufrido. Nunca iba a perdonarle que mientras se encontraba con él, planease traicionarle.  
Lo que no quiso fue admitir el dolor que el chico había provocado con sus actos, porque reconocerlo significaba admitir que era importante. Harry, no podía quererle, no podía haber caído tan bajo como para desear para sí a un posible mortífago.   
  
Le detestó por provocarle aquella confusión, con todo el furor que le daban sus dieciseis años. Con la pasión de creerse en posesión de una verdad absoluta. Como sólo alguien de esa edad cree poseer. Porque a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido, seguían siendo niños que creían que sólo existía el blanco y el negro. Demasiado obcecados en ignorar el gris que invariablemente envolvía sus vidas, ligándolas sin remedio.  
  
Le hostigó durante semanas, por meses, tanto y tantas veces como el rubio hizo en un pasado y el Slytherin se defendió. Esa actitud era algo que Harry esperaba, con lo que contaba.   Y llegó aquella tarde oscura en que le persiguió y le escuchó llorar, sin querer asumir que cada sollozo le desgarraba el alma. Y le culpó por lo que creía era una debilidad imperdonable, por lo que consideró una crueldad más, una nueva traición.  
Los dos lucharon, uno por temor, el otro por orgullo. Lucharon y una vez más Harry _venció_ , sólo que en esa ocasión no hubo ganadores.  
  
Merlín…cuando tras su lucha le descubrió sangrando, en el baño de Myrtle, creyó que sentiría alivio, indiferencia, hasta agrado. Al fin y al cabo _de nuevo le había demostrado que era mejor._  
Nunca pensó que  verle herido le provocaría ese dolor, helando su interior como si un dementor le hubiese privado de su alma. No fue capaz de pensar, su cuerpo reaccionó. Huyó del lugar  demasiado avergonzado con su propia actitud, por la mirada helada y despreciativa de Snape, que arrodillado socorría al  joven Slytherin.  
  
  
                    Escondido entre las sombras de la enfermería, cubierto por su capa esperó a que el chico estuviese de nuevo a solas.  Madame Pomfrey acababa de administrarle un ungüento que aún chispeaba sobre la piel del pecho desnudo, la parte más dañada por el _sectumsempra._  
La tarde caía y los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban con tonos ocres y dorados al joven, que parecía dormir de forma profunda. Su respiración tranquila y pareja le sosegó. Según había escuchado decirle a un par de compañeros de Draco minutos antes, no había peligro de infección y gracias a la rápida intervención de Snape, si quedaban, las cicatrices serían mínimas.   
   
Se quitó la prenda y con cansancio le examinó desde más cerca. Las ojeras violáceas destacaban de forma dramática en la pálida tez. En su rostro relajado aún pervivía un deje triste que le contrajo la garganta.  Parecía tan joven y perdido como él mismo se encontraba.  
   
Por primera vez en todos esos meses, la culpabilidad hizo que el Gryffindor se preguntase que ocurría en la vida del rubio. Qué era lo que le había hecho llorar con tanto desespero en el baño. Qué era lo que Harry había elegido no ver durante esos meses. Qué se le escapaba. Cual era el factor que había trastornado al muchacho hasta aquel extremo de llegar a intentar una imperdonable en plena escuela. Cuando su padre ya no era el personaje poderoso de antaño. Si algo sabía del Slytherin, era lo calmado que podía ser, lo cerebral, lo mucho que medía sus pasos. _¿Qué le pasaba a Draco?_  
  
Se sentó en el borde de la cama con cuidado de no despertarle:  
  
—Lo siento —murmuró, consciente de que no le oía y de que por eso mismo era capaz de pronunciar las palabras en voz alta—. No tenía idea de lo que hacía ese hechizo, ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera entiendo porqué lo conjuré contra ti, ni como hemos acabado así. Tu intentando cruciarme y yo… A nadie le ha sorprendido…pero ellos no saben lo que nosotros…somos, ¿Verdad? —Se detuvo y calló.

Aún en soledad, no era capaz de ir más allá. No sabía si alguna vez lo sería. Pareciera que la vida, al fin, iba a alejarles. Con decisión contuvo el aguijonazo doloroso que saberle enfrentado a su causa, suponía para su ánimo: —Hubiese deseado ser capaz de ayudarte…pero nunca confiamos el uno en el otro. Pero a pesar de eso yo...Merlín, esto es muy difícil —sollozó, apartando una lágrima traidora que rodó por su rostro crispado—. Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo siempre lo es y a veces te odio por eso, ¿Porqué tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil  Malfoy?   
  
Con parsimonia, recogió los mechones desordenados, despejando su rostro tibio: —Sólo que tampoco soy capaz de odiarte…que puto desastre —confesó—. No puedo evitar desear que todo hubiese sido diferente… Draco…  
  
Se levantó con la intención de alejarse. No sabía realmente que estaba haciendo, pero allí estaba. No podía alejarse un maldito centímetro hasta que aquel peso en su interior se aligerase. Porque la imagen de un Draco indefenso, sangrando…Merlín, había habido tanta sangre…verle había sido incluso más hiriente que el recuerdo de la pérdida de su padrino, infinitamente peor que presenciar la muerte de Diggory. La imagen de Draco herido por su mano, era algo que iba a atormentarle siempre.  
  
Pero a pesar de reconocer sus sentimientos, comprendía que aquello no cambiaba nada. Ambos seguirían en bandos irreconciliables. Sin embargo, necesitaba saberle a salvo. Mirarle dormir y certificar que un error suyo no había acabado con la vida de nadie más.  
  
—No deberíamos haber empezado nada, ¿Eras consciente del problema en el que nos metíamos, no? —musitó con pena—. Si ya es difícil intentarlo con alguien más apropiado…siendo quienes somos, esto es una jodida locura. Pero a ti, pese a todo lo Slytherin que eres, siempre te han importado bien poco las conveniencias. Siempre hiciste lo que quisiste…el príncipe…el puñetero Malfoy que siempre tiene lo que desea… ¿Quién era yo para negarme…eh? —rio sin humor—. Nadie. No pude. ¿Cómo iba a poder…? Eres…tan...  
  
Extendió una mano y delineó las cejas doradas, la forma angular de sus pómulos. Bajó frotando las patillas casi invisibles y la tenue pelusilla de la mandíbula. Tocó sus labios fruncidos, tiernos. Harry sabía lo sedosos, cálidos y dulces que eran.   
_¿Cómo coño podría haber adivinado que tras aquel eterno rictus de desdén se ocultaba un pequeño paraíso?_ Porque era así como se había sentido cuando fue el dueño de sus besos, en el edén. Libre y ajeno a todo y a todos. Sólo disfrutando de aquella suntuosa seda.  
Habían tenido tan pocas oportunidades…tan pocos momentos enteramente de ellos, que no era justo.   
  
El maldito mundo no era justo.  
  
 —Eres…tan precioso Draco…y valioso…y yo, no puedo evitarlo…no puedo…prométeme que vas a hacer todo lo posible por seguir vivo, a cambio yo te hago un juramento. Voy a matarle, por mis padres, por mi padrino, por ti, ¿me oyes? por tí...y cuando todo esto acabe, te voy a buscar y a obligarte a que me escuches y a que seas sincero. Cuídate…y haz lo que debas para permanecer a salvo…para mí.  
  
Descendió por su cuello, por el brazo laxo sobre la sábana, cubierto por una simple camiseta blanca. Sin atreverse a alzar la prenda y comprobar si allí, rompiendo la blancura lechosa de su tez, había una marca que le delatara como el enemigo a batir. No podía manejar eso, lo sabía, prefería mil veces la ignorancia. Nunca iba a poder luchar contra él, fuese  o no un mortífago.  
  
Esa certeza quedó escrita tras lo ocurrido en el baño. Y eso le daba aún más miedo. Recorrió el dorso de su mano relajada con el índice, el anillo estaba frío al tacto cuando lo tocó. Hubiese deseado ser él quien le pusiese una prenda suya en el dedo.  
Que el rubio se sintiese tan atado a él como a lo que aquella joya representaba. Que sus lealtades le perteneciesen. Pero comprendía que entre ellos había aún secretos sin confesar que precisaban de tiempo y eso como siempre era algo de lo que carecían.  
  
—Lo siento Draco…—suspiró, depositando un leve beso en su frente. No fue capaz de alcanzar su boca, el temor a despertarle era superior a él. No se creía con fuerzas de enfrentar su mirada.  
  
Con el eco del sabor de su piel aún en la boca, salió de allí. Casi en trance, vivió las horas que le llevaron esa noche a la torre de astronomía, a presenciar desde lejos la muerte de Dumbledore, la traición de Snape, descubrir al fin la coyuntura en la que Draco se encontraba. Y el mundo pareció enloquecer a partir de esa noche.  
  
Tan lejos, sus caminos habían discurrido por mundos tan distantes, opuestos por completo. Al miedo de saber lo que se avecinaba, se le había unido aquel otro pensamiento que había albergado oculto en lo más profundo de su mente. La pena de saber que entre ellos cualquier acercamiento se había convertido en una utopía.   
  
Decidió que era mejor obviarlo, porque vivir con esa certeza era tan difícil que era preferible el olvido. Decidió enterrarlo. Hacer como si cada beso, cada caricia, cada encuentro, hubiesen ocurrido en otro mundo, como si le hubiesen sucedido a otra persona. Huir de sus recuerdos era más sencillo y le evitaba un dolor que algunas noches, en medio de su soledad, se volvía intolerable.  
  
Pese a todo su empeño, no consiguió odiarle. Le entendía, comprendía la tesitura del Slytherin. Entre salvar a su familia y a sí mismo o morir, Draco había elegido la vida.  
  
Hasta esa noche en que negó reconocerles en Malfoy Manor, y con ese gesto, salvarles las vida, no  había vuelto a verle.     Y ahora…allí estaban, de nuevo frente a frente.  
  
  
  
  
                                                          ~~ooOOoo~~  
  
                           
  
                                
                             
                    Tan cerca…tan lejos, miró a su derecha y le descubrió parado a solo unos pasos de donde Draco se permitía un último segundo de dudas y miedos antes de volver a huir a lo oscuro, a donde él por derecho de nacimiento pertenecía.   
Estaba en Hogwarts para entregarle al Lord y Harry lo sabía. Y esa verdad solo conseguía volverlo todo aún más obsceno, más triste, más degradante.  
  
 _¿Lo haría si podía?_ Se lo debía a sus padres. Su vida. Oh por Merlín.. _la vida de Harry_ …a cambio de la de ellos. Era tan injusto… concebir esa idea, aquella vulgaridad, le avergonzó, ¿Cuando fue su vida justa o simple?  Apenas había alcanzado la mayoría de edad y ya se sentía tan cansado.  
  
Le examinó, el cabello espeso, suave y ondulado, caía en gruesos y salvajes mechones de lustroso azabache, ocultando su frente, tapando aquella marca, enmarcando con gracilidad el rostro franco, aun tan juvenil, tan abierto, tan…puro.  
  
Había odiado aquella pureza y con la misma fiera pasión envidió cuanto Harry era, cuanto significaba, luz, entereza, integridad, amistad. Draco era todo lo contrario y había cultivado a placer sus oscuras cualidades, ensañándose a lo largo de los años en él. Disfrutando con deleite de sus derrotas, maldiciendo cuando Potter le vencía.  
  
Y aquel Gryffindor del demonio siempre lo hacía …se preguntó, si tal y como creía aquella noche era la última en la que viviría. ¿Qué importaba eso? Fuese cual fuese el resultado, ya era un perdedor en aquella absurda batalla.

No iba a tenerle y eso era peor que la muerte.   
Con un sentimiento lleno de fatalidad y profundo cansancio volvió a hacerse la misma cuestión que desde hacía meses rondaba por su mente. ¿De verdad merecía la pena tanto dolor? ¿Merecía la pena haber renunciado a Harry?   
  
La luz antinatural de los hechizos y contrahechizos iluminaban el corredor. Los altos muros de piedra grisácea brillaron de forma espectral, reflejando la luminiscencia que rebotaba en el aire una y otra vez. Eso le permitió vislumbrar el inmenso verde de aquellos malditos ojos que le desarmaban.

Aquellos malditos ojos hondos, que parecían saber todo de él.  Llegaban hasta el tuétano de sus huesos y le desnudaban por completo. Aquellos malditos ojos llenos de una inconfundible afinidad, llenos de tanta dulzura, de tanto cansancio, de tanta pena.  Era como si mirase dentro de su propio cerebro, como si escarbase dentro de su anémico corazón. Aquellos malditos ojos, que le impedían dejarse llevar por los deseos de aquellos que le rodeaban. Aquellos malditos ojos, que eran su condena y su salvación.   
  
En todos aquellos meses sin verle, Harry parecía haber madurado. Su rostro había perdido la suavidad adolescente y ahora, el que le miraba era un joven adulto de rasgos francos, varoniles, proporcionados, llenos de fuerza. Facciones que encerraban la promesa de lo que ya se intuía desde siempre.  
Iba a ser un hombre bello, digno, lleno de fuerza.  
  
Perdió el aliento al fijarse en el pequeño hoyuelo que hendía su barbilla. En la promesa jugosa de sus labios. El inferior tan lleno y tierno como si acabase de ser besado a conciencia.   
Quería deleitarse en el resto de diferencias que intuía el tiempo habría marcado. El leve rastrojo oscuro del vello facial, la diminuta cicatriz en uno de sus pómulos, la sombra de la nuez de adán. Pequeños detalles que no estaban antes allí y que le enervaba haberse perdido. Que le dolía haberse perdido…  
  
Se examinaron en silencio, midiéndose con los ojos. El Slytherin estaba más alto y más delgado si cabía. Un furioso deseo de preservarle de cualquier mal se instaló en el pecho del moreno mientras descubría el rictus amargo que desfiguraba sus bellas facciones.  Las profundas sombras violetas que circundaban sus ojos claros.   
Los pómulos, altos, elegantes, más afilados que nunca, su dulce boca convertida en un tajo inmisericorde. Quiso llorar. Porque había tanta pena en la mirada opalescente que nada importaba, salvo consolarle. Y él no podía, no debía…pero tenía que hacerlo.  
  
Dio un nuevo paso en su dirección, y ahora, sus manos solo tenían que alzarse y tocarle no sería un sueño. Otro paso y ahora respirar su mismo aire no era una quimera. Dio un paso más y tocarle ya no era  una empresa inalcanzable. Dio un paso más y ahora el aroma acre e intenso de su cuerpo le inundó, mareándole de goce. El corazón le latía tan fuerte y tan rápido dentro de su pecho que creyó que iba a marearse.  
  
Y de pronto, entre ellos ya no había espacio. Entre ellos ya no había nada. Se abrazaron con rudeza, buscándose con las manos, recorriéndose el cuerpo con la amarga necesidad que había crecido durante todos aquellos meses. De pronto, sus alientos frenéticos se mezclaron en un beso estrangulado, roto por los sollozos. Allí no había dulzura o ternura, solo el oscuro afán de saberse poseído, dominado y añorado.  
  
Rozó su rostro con el envés de la mano, como si necesitase comprobar que era real y que estaba allí de verdad.  El muchacho era aún más frágil de lo que recordaba, aún más tibio, aún más bello. Sus labios encajaban en los del moreno con una delirante perfección, que en otro momento le hubiese resultado incongruente, pero que esa noche carecía de importancia. Inspiró su aroma y sintió que estaba en el lugar que le correspondía. Junto a Draco.  
  
— _Harry…_ —musitó al fin, rozándole con los labios. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre en todos aquellos meses. No recordaba si alguna vez le había llamado así, de hecho.

—Draco…—respondió a su vez, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y probando la salina piel—. Quería…—empezó a decir, tragando con fuerza.

—No deberías estar aquí…lo sabes, es peligroso —susurró—. ¿Donde están la comadreja y la sabelotodo, eh?, ¿esos idiotas no saben que podrían matarte?, ¿qué el castillo no es tan seguro como creen?

—Tenía que pensar y salí a caminar. No les culpes, todos estamos agotados —reveló con más cansancio del que hubiese querido dejar traslucir—. Necesitaba estar solo. Sólo eso…

—Sigue siendo un disparate y lo sabes —Le zarandeó antes de volver a encerrarle entre sus brazos, casi sin dejarle respirar—. Eres un demente…no debes ponérselo tan fácil por Salazar.

—No lo estoy haciendo —rezongó.

—Tan cabezota como de costumbre...¿eh?

—Y tú...tan guapo como siempre —respondió por lo bajo, inspirando con fuerza, tan feliz por el simple hecho de tenerle allí como un niño con una barra de chocolate.

—Oh... —Azorado, parpadeó. No tenía nada que añadir a eso, así que cerró la boca con confusión.  
Se mecieron un largo rato, los brazos de Harry aferrados a la cintura de Draco mientras este le sostenía enredando sus dedos en los largos mechones oscuros, con los que jugueteaba de forma inconsciente. No se miraron.  
  
—No deberías estar aquí…huye…por favor, yo te diré como… —musitó al fin, rompiendo la paz.  
Harry cerró los ojos en un silencioso perdón. Aquello era traición, pero prefería mil veces fallarle al Ministerio, a sus amigos, al resto del mundo, que fallarle a él, que perderle.  
  
—Ni lo sueñes —gruñó, empujándole sin resultado. Potter era más bajo pero Draco no era rival para su fuerza ni para su magia. Nunca lo sería—. Ellos morirán si yo no…lo sabes.

—Draco…—repitió. Miró alrededor, de pronto consciente de que estaban a la vista de todos. O al menos, de alguien que como él, saliese a vagabundear y preparar su mente de cara al día siguiente—. Si muero…correrás peligro.

—¡No…escúchame tú!, ¡No! —le obligó a mirarle—. Tú no vas a morir, ¿Me entiendes?

—No voy a luchar contra ti, no de nuevo —Fue la sencilla aceptación de esa verdad lo que hizo que los ojos acosados de Draco se nublasen presos de un sentimiento indescifrable.

—Sabes por lo que estoy aquí, ¿No? —indagó. Con amargura, apretó los dientes—. Me envía como último recurso, como burla hacia mi propio padre…porque cree que voy a fracasar y quiere tener la excusa perfecta para asesinarles. Como si le hiciese falta una excusa para eso. He visto matar a tanta gente sin motivo estos meses que esta... _misión_..es como si me escupiese en la cara. Sólo quiere asegurarse que sé que soy la causa.

—Lo siento…

—No, no lo hagas, porque eso ya no importa —atajó—. Mi madre…ella me pidió que no le obedezca, que me salve, que piense en mi —Bajó la voz—. Ella sabe. _Lo sabe_. Durante aquel verano, después del Torneo de los Tres Magos, en algún momento leyó mi mente, ¿Sabes? Según ella estaba _extraño_ , así que simplemente, usó ese poder —rio sin humor—.  No me dijo nada pero pasó el resto del tiempo  enseñándome Oclumancia. Lo sabe Harry y me previno antes de volver al colegio, me habló de los planes de mi padre y de cómo podría eso afectarme y...a tí. —Parpadeó como si quisiera alejar el recuerdo—. Por eso no volví a acercarme más, tenía miedo. Me enseñó a cerrar mis recuerdos, pero tenía pavor de que si él conseguía leerme, convirtiese eso en una debilidad más para usar contra ti.

—Entonces…¿porqué aquella navidad...? —empezó.

—Fui un imbécil —Apretó los dientes—. Nos puse en peligro. He tenido la suerte de que tras lo de Dumbledore me haya considerado un cero a la izquierda...ni siquiera llevo la marca y hasta ahora he hecho un buen trabajo manteniéndome en el papel de cobarde. ¿No es irónico?

—Has sobrevivido —concluyó—. Es lo que importa.

—¿Sabes a qué precio? —respondió con amargura—. Que no haya matado no significa que no haya tenido que hacer otras cosas...no me creas limpio de culpas _Potter._

—Todos hemos hecho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos, esto es una jodida guerra _Malfoy_ , ya lo sabes —escupió.

—Ya nada importa. Salí de allí sabiendo que no iba a volver —Apartó los ojos con cierto embarazo—. Mi madre me dijo que pensara en mi seguridad y eso es lo que hago. Siempre fui un egoísta, salvo que ahora, tú formas parte de mi. No tengo idea de cómo ni cuando ha pasado…pero lo eres, ¿Lo comprendes? Pienso en tí. _Siempre._ Y tenía que venir

—Draco, no tienes porque hacer esto tú solo, puedo protegerte —aseguró.

—No escúchame tú a mi. No sólo yo recibí órdenes, no soy el único que te busca —Le besó despacio, interrumpiéndole—. Él no se fía de mi, ni de mi ineptitud. Para ese…loco, que yo no haya sido capaz de matar sólo le produce un placer morboso. Porque sabe que si esta vez no cumplo…

—No puedes…—Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 _¿Qué haría el propio Harry si se viese en aquella disyuntiva?_ Ceder y asesinar en nombre de Voldemort o ser el responsable de la muerte de Lucius.

—Estoy atrapado —concluyó con dureza y una amargura imposible de ocultar—. Y no sé que maldito camino seguir, porque todo lo que quiero es desaparecer. Me encuentro tan cansado...

—Lo sé…—Sus manos, ansiosas, se aferraron a la prenda oscura que le cubría. Por una vez el no llevaba una de esas capas elegantes, sólo iba vestido como un chico más con una sudadera verde oscuro, camisa blanca y unos finos pantalones grises, que se le ajustaban a los muslos de una forma encantadora—. Lo sé…lo sé…  
  
Intuyó que alguien se acercaba y con rapidez, le arrastró hasta una de las gruesas columnas que sostenían el techo de artesonado oscuro y le apretó contra sí. Se abrazaron otra vez. Ambos cerraron los ojos al sentir el intercambio de calor, la alquimia tan perfecta que se convertía en oleadas de pura energía cuando se rozaban. Si por separado, cada cual eran poderoso a su manera, juntos eran inmensos.

Estuvieron allí, casi mimetizados con las sombras, recuperando la memoria táctil de cada cuerpo. Usando las manos, los labios para reconocerse de nuevo. Buscando en el más absoluto silencio el consuelo que sólo iban a encontrar en los brazos del otro.  
  
Pasos y voces llegaron hasta aquel rincón, mientras la cavernosa estancia les traía retazos de la conversación.  
  
—Debe estar por algún lado…no puede desaparecer…  
—Vamos, quizás bajó a las cocinas o esté en su…  
—Irresponsable como siempre…  
—Shhh, ... el elegido... no hables…  
—…. Es un cabezota…  
—Nos pone en peligro…  
  
El silencio volvió, preñado de una miríada de secretos, de pequeños ecos que dejaron morir. Porque nada era importante. Salvo que estaban cerca.

—Debiste entregarme…—susurró en su oído, ominoso, mordaz y triste, tan triste que Harry quiso llorar en su lugar por la desesperación que su voz translucía—. Sigues siendo un estúpido cabeza hueca.

—No me importa tu opinión —Su voz se tornó fría, como nunca antes—. Vas a irte, a poner kilómetros entre ti y esto mientras puedas. No le debes nada a nadie, a nadie Malfoy.

—No, ya sabes que no huiré Potter, que no voy a hacerlo. Quizás seas tú el que debiera irse, ¿acaso no les has oído...? —Su eterna sonrisa irónica renació, dándole el aspecto del niño que fue una vez; pagado de si mismo, insoportable, lleno de un engreimiento que el Gryffindor había detestado por tanto tiempo—. Eres su puto salvador y aún así se creen en el derecho de cuestionarte, de recelar. ¿Merecen ellos tu sacrificio?  
  
El moreno no contestó a su perorata, pero  Draco tampoco dejó de examinarle. Aquellos ojos, malditos fuesen…traslucían tanta…sabiduría que le rompían el corazón. ‘Sí’, Harry sabía todo aquello, le dijo su mirada, mejor que nadie.   
  
De pronto, no pudo resistirse más, ni presenciar su mansedumbre, su arrojo, su tristeza. Por una vez quiso ser el que consolase, no el que infligiese dolor a aquellos ojos. Con un juramento, guardó la varita que aún sostenía y con las manos ahora libres le acercó una vez más.  
Harry no se opuso, nunca lo hacía. Por todo lo mágico, _nunca lo hacía._ Se entregaba con el mismo abandono que suponía, ponía en cada acto de su vida.    
  
Y con esa idea, llegaron los celos, amargos, mezquinos, candentes. Celos de no poder pertenecer a todos y cada uno de aquellos momentos. Celos de no ser él quien le sostuviese al día siguiente. Celos de no ser quien le amase mañana. Celos de no poder levantarse y gritarle al mundo que aquel joven hombre era cuanto quería, de afirmar que le pertenecía.  
  
—Eres un idiota —musitó con tanto cariño que se sorprendió incluso de sí mismo.  
  
Recorrió con las yemas la piel de su cuello, tan lenta y concienzudamente que supo que jamás iba a olvidarse de aquel retazo minúsculo donde el pulso de la sangre latía desbocado. Despacio, le despojó de aquellas gafas por las que tantas y tantas veces se había reído de él.   
  
_Que tonto_. ¿Como no se percató antes?… era tan obvio. Sus ojos  jamás mentían. Aquellos hermosos ojos, fijos en los suyos, hablaban con una elocuencia que ensombrecía a cualquier discurso pronunciado de viva voz.   
Esos inmensos orbes de un nítido verde, a medio camino del color del mar, del musgo. Tan claros a veces, tan intensos otras. Amaba aquellos malditos ojos, orlados de largas pestañas de azabache, curvadas, sugestivas. Que idiota había sido…malgastar el tiempo odiándole, cuando en verdad lo que ansiaba eran sus besos y su amor.  
  
—Y tú eres un cabezota…y no deberías…sabes que…—tartamudeó, sin dejar de estar prendido de su mirada.

—Cállate ya Potter…siempre hablaste demasiado —atajó contra sus labios—. Estúpido Gryffindor con complejo de héroe…estúpido mil veces por no ser más egoísta. Estúpido…

—Basta —ordenó, bajando aún más la voz. Ahora, sus manos se ciñeron a sus caderas, apreciando con pasmo, lo escuálido que estaba bajo aquellas ropas—. Draco….basta…

—No lo pronuncies…no quiero oír mi nombre, ¿Me oyes? Lo odio —Sus labios se posaron en aquella boca, certeros. Era el cielo, Harry era el jodido cielo—. No quiero nada más que esto…  
  
Sus dedos vagaron, enredados en la mata de cabello, espesa y lujuriosa. Gimieron, mientras sus lenguas, al fin, se tanteaban la una a la otra.  
  
—Mierda Draco —La grosería le hizo reír por lo bajo—. Te he extrañado…

—Vaya…San Potter no es tan maravilloso como todos creían, ¿Umm...?

—Cierra la boca de una vez, ¿Quien habla ahora demasiado...? —gruñó. Le empujó con rudeza contra la fría pared, arrancándole un quejido gutural.  
  
Sin esperar respuesta, hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y paladeó despacio su tibia piel. Por todos los dioses, Draco era glorioso. El pulso latía frenético en la carótida mientras recorría el sendero que marcaba una vena azulada. Lamió aquella extensión ligeramente rugosa por el vello aúreo, erizándola, a la vez que contenía el impulso de las caderas del rubio que se contoneó contra su entrepierna. Subió lenta y concienzudamente, no iba a dejar un centímetro de aquel hombre sin besar, lamer, chupar o morder.  
  
Al diablo el resto.  
  
El universo podía desaparecer, pero en ese preciso instante, en cuanto podía pensar, era en el modo en que aquel joven se estremecía de gozo ante la invasión húmeda de su lengua. En su leve lloriqueo mientras ascendía de nuevo por la barbilla cincelada hasta alcanzar su boca dispuesta. En el modo en que con rudeza, invadía su ardiente humedad, pidiendo y dando, tomando, regalando, robando, entregando.

Giraron y ahora su espalda hizo contacto con la fría roca tallada. Se relajó al notar como el peso de la pelvis del Slytherin recayó en su cadera. Jadeando con frenesí, le permitió tomar el control, permitió que devastase su interior. Hambriento, se deleitó en la sensación de aquella lengua recorriéndole, en los suaves gemidos compartidos, en la forma en que mordía su labio, atrayéndole, chupándole, para luego dejarle ir y volver a empezar.  
  
Y aquello no era bastante, no esa noche. No tenia bastante de él, del sabor de aquella tibia saliva que se derramaba en su paladar, de la sensación de su carne prieta, frotando acompasada su erección. No tenia bastante del calor que le aturdía, atrapándole. No tenia bastante de su olor. No tenia bastante, jamás podría cansarse del eco asombroso que sus latidos recreaban dentro de su pecho.   
  
La magia creció, envolviéndoles, mientras volvían a girar, ganando y cediendo, tirando de las prendas que les impedían acercarse de la forma en que ansiaban. El frío corredor se fue llenando de quejidos hondos, de lamentos, de suplicas. De deseos insatisfechos durante demasiado tiempo. Y eso, tiempo, era lo que ambos sentían que se les escapaba, como se escurre el agua entre los dedos, implacable, imposible de detener.  
  
  
Cerró los ojos concentrándose y ya no estaban en aquel helado pasillo, sino en medio de su cama, en el dormitorio de la torre Gryffindor.  
  
Un hechizo apenas musitado y el dosel evitaba ahora que nadie pudiese descubrirles. El _silencius,_ ese que usó tantas veces para impedir que descubriesen sus pesadillas, fue conjurado incluso antes de pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Se miraron intranquilos, confusos, ansiosos. Estaban de rodillas, aún tomados de las manos, frente a frente. Conjuró una pequeña luz dorada, porque si iba a entregarse a Draco, no quería perderse una sola de sus miradas.  
Bajo la anaranjada claridad, era más fácil apreciar la palidez de aquel rostro, la belleza de sus facciones principescas. Draco siempre poseería una elegancia innata que le era ajena, pero que admiraba.  
Sin mediar una palabra desabotonó la prenda oscura que el rubio portaba y que con un leve siseo  dejó caer con gesto descuidado a los pies de la cama.  
  
—Te buscarán…

—No me importa —declaró sin dejar su quehacer.  
  
La camisa blanca que llevaba siguió el mismo camino. Suspiró, besando el camino de piel desnuda que descubría con cada nuevo avance. Era tan suave, tan jodidamente hermoso que debería odiarle por ello. Salvo que no tenía fuerzas más que para lamer, saborear y descubrir.  
Un diminuto pezón color caramelo se perdió en su boca. Jugueteó con su lengua, logrando erizar el botón hasta convertirlo en una fuente de mutuo deleite.

Besó la única mácula que rompía la perfección de aquel pecho. Una red de tenues cicatrices, ya blancas en uno de los costados, producto del _sectumsempra_ que una vez había invocado. Le dolió recordarlo. Más de lo que nunca admitiría.  Al menos, se consoló, las que le causó en el rostro no fueron definitivas.  
  
—Quítate eso… —ordenó con voz ronca el rubio, jadeando con fuerza—. Quiero verte…  
  
Sin dejar de observarle, alzó los brazos y se descubrió, tirando  de la chaquetilla y la camiseta, deshaciéndose de ellas a la vez. Le permitió observarle en absoluto silencio. Hizo una mueca al sentir el leve tirón en uno de sus pezones. Alzó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, intentando contener el anhelo de pedir…

—Drac…

—Te dije que no lo pronunciases…—negó con voz queda, sin dejar de devorarle con la mirada—. No quiero oírlo

Sus pupilas, dilatadas, se pasearon por la piel nacarada que el moreno exponía ante sí. Era todo músculo, elástico, vibrante, pura fuerza oculta tras una pátina de seda cremosa, perfecta, impoluta…Harry era…delicioso.  
  
Alzó el dedo corazón y lo posó en uno de esos labios suyos, tan rojos, tan jugosos, tan apetecibles. Notó el pequeño picotazo de sus dientes, blancos como perlas. Sintió el aleteo de aquella lengua rosada, que le lamia la yema  enviando destellos lujuriosos a todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo.   
  
Un placer hormigueante le aturdió por un instante. Ah…aquella lengua… _era divina_.  
  
Apenas era capaz de contener las ganas de atrapar su carne y morderla, chuparla, hacerla suya. Porque aquel ser era de él. Al igual que Draco le pertenecía a Harry. Por mucho que luchasen, por mucho que lo negasen. Aunque el resto del mundo dijese lo contrario. Eran el uno del otro. Lo mismo que la noche no es nada sin el día, o el calor no existiría sin el frío.  
  
—Pero…

—Pero nada —cortó. Se acercó, hasta que sus alientos me mezclaron. Vaharadas calientes, que erizaban la piel expuesta. Hambre, miedo, anticipación, ganas. Ganas locas de que la noche fuese eterna.

—León…—musitó.  
  
El dedo bajó más, delineando los gruesos hilos de los tendones del cuello, las clavículas, los pectorales, salpicados de un suave vello oscuro. El levísimo camino hasta el ombligo y aún más abajo, hasta perderse en la cintura de esos pantalones muggles que despreciaba, pero que en Harry eran una pecaminosa tentación.

La mezclilla celeste se adaptaba a sus muslos, a su entrepierna, revelando un bulto tentador. Y él era el responsable…por todos los magos, la sensación de poder era intoxicante.  
  
Aquella preciosidad de hombre era suyo… _sólo suyo._  
  
— _Evanesco…_  
  
Un tímido quejido de protesta escapó de su garganta al sentir sus ropas desvanecerse. Saberse desnudo enfrente del rubio no fue tan vergonzoso como creía. No cuando Draco le observaba con aquella mezcla de anhelo, lujuria y un deje de aprensión. Sus ojos plateados brillaron como los de un felino y una sonrisa satisfecha floreció en sus labios.

  
Su entrepierna pulsó ante su mirada prendida en su cuerpo, Dios...parecía fascinado con él.   
Quien lo hubiese dicho…era…extraño, estaba allí exponiéndose en silencio. Tan cercanos que entre sus cuerpos una red de magia, deseo y anhelo se entretejía chisporroteando, viva, intensa, eléctrica. Se revolvio mordiéndose los labios, estaba excitado...y su piel parecía arder bajo aquel intenso escrutinio del que era objeto.   
  
—Vaya Potter…—exclamó apreciativo, arrastrando las palabras. Sus pupilas dilatadas hablaban por sí solas, le gustaba lo que veían —. Siempre lo supe…debajo de esa mierda muggle hay un cuerpo…interesante…muy interesante…y me quedo corto...  
  
Sintió las mejillas enrojecer pero no dijo nada. Relajó la mente y conjuró el mismo hechizo que el mago rubio había usado con él. Triunfal, se deleitó sin pudores en examinarle. Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando aquello como para sentir vergüenza.  
Y Draco era demasiado…sensual. _Maldito fuese,_ no tenía palabras ni era capaz de hacer algo más que boquear…ni en sus más húmedos sueños habría acertado a imaginar aquel esplendor…un aguijonazo de anticipación en sus testículos le hizo gemir…  
  
—Tú tampoco estás nada mal para ser una serpiente —se burló al fin, después de un tiempo.

Asombrado de que su voz sonase casi normal pese a que sentía la lengua extraña dentro de la boca. Pese a que ligeros temblores le recorrían, excitándole y asustándole a la vez. Era real, esa vez no estaba soñando, _iban a hacerlo._..  
  
Embelesado, paseó sus ojos por los miembros largos y estilizados. Aquella vez en Navidad todo ocurrió de forma tan repentina que apenas había visto algo del cuerpo del chico. Ahora no iba a cometer el mismo error.

Cauteloso, tocó su pecho lampiño, descendiendo hasta rozar el dorado vello púbico. Su índice subió por la longitud de su miembro erecto. Se le hizo la boca agua, de forma rotunda y literal. Ante sí tenia por primera vez en su vida una verga que no era la suya y no había miedos o recelos, no existían los titubeos, sólo el afán de conocer…su sabor, su tacto, su olor. La uñas de su amante rozaron su propio pubis, en un gesto de petición casi tímido.   
  
Rodeó el pene y lo acarició:—¿Te gusta? —preguntó inseguro.    
Estaba seco, caliente y completamente duro…y era tan apetecible. Se lamió despacio, en un gesto del que no fue consciente pero que volvió loco a su pareja.

—Sí..

—¿Y esto...? —indagó, bajando la mano y acunando sus  tensos genitales.

—Eso es… sigue Harry, no te detengas ahora…—susurró ante un nuevo avance.  
  
Su índice aún reseguía el camino de aquella gruesa vena azulada en la ingle. Allí la piel era tan delicada que cada capilar era un fino hilo marcado en su diáfana tez. Se mordió un labio y descendió aún más. Juró por lo bajo al apretar los testículos sedosos con la otra palma, extasiado del calor que la mera idea de tocarle allí provocaba en sus entrañas…eran compactos y pesados en sus manos y se moría por lamerlos, por tenerlos dentro de su boca.

La respuesta de Draco no se hizo esperar, incitante, deslizó el envés de la mano por uno de sus muslos, provocándole una miríada de estremecimientos.  
  
—¿Tú que crees…? —Se frotó contra él con un atrevimiento fruto del deseo. Acunó a su vez sus genitales, hasta alcanzar su objetivo final. Tener su pene aferrado, calibrar su grosor y el calor que desprendía.  
—Por Merlín…—sollozó Harry al sentir como, al fin le acariciaba con la palma, que encerraba su miembro con una fuerza letal.   
  
Y la mano de Draco subía y bajaba y volvía a subir. Lento, tan jodidamente lento y apretado que parecía sellado a su piel. Y oh, por todo lo sagrado, si seguía con aquello un minuto más se iba a correr como un idiota y luego se reiría y…gimió, retorciéndose, pidiendo más de aquello.  No le importaba suplicar si era necesario, a pesar de que sabía que acabaría antes siquiera de haberlo disfrutado. Oh dios…su mano parecía haber sido creada para masturbarle, para darle aquel placer que amenaza con explotar, arrasando su cordura…  
  
—¿Qué tal…—jadeó Draco, ahora de forma entrecortada, pues el moreno había empezado a devolverle las eróticas caricias—…Harry?

—Maldita sea…—sollozó—. No te pares…  
  
Le necesitaba tanto, tanto, tanto. Y se sentía tan correcto…su ardor, los labios bailando en su cuello. Sus dedos apretaron la base de la columna de Draco, en un intento de acercarle. Por todo lo sagrado, aquellas nalgas...su contacto, unido a aquellas delirantes sensaciones le hacía añicos, le destrozaban. Cerró los ojos, mientras un grito estrangulado escapaba de su garganta.  
  
Dios…dios…dios…La lengua de Draco aprovechó la oportunidad y volvió a su boca. Cálida, certera, saqueó su interior hasta hacerle empezar a sudar. ¿Como sabia él que justo aquello era lo que le volvía loco? Le había apartado de su erección, que ahora se frotaba contra su vientre. Pero Harry no quiso quedarse pasivo ante aquel  alud lujurioso.  
  
 Sus manos, prestas, recorrieron a su vez los muslos tensos y delgados del rubio. Una palma se perdió en la parte interna de la ingle. Era tan exquisitamente suave que quiso morir por las ganas de besarlo justo allí. La idea de inclinarse y llevar dentro de su boca aquel pedazo de carne rosada, gruesa y jugosa, le estaba desquiciando.  
  
Las caricias de Draco tenían un punto frenético ahora, mientras Harry se acercaba más, hasta que ambos miembros se rozaron, en una suerte de danza llena de voluptuosidad.  
Rompieron el beso, que en algún momento se había convertido en una lucha furiosa de labios, lengua, dientes, saliva, alientos cada vez más ardientes, de jadeos roncos, apremiantes, de libidinosas peticiones, de caricias audaces.  
  
—Eres una puta delicia Potter —exclamó. Buscó su cuello y le mordió fuerte, arrancando un quejido del muchacho. No le importaba marcarle, es mas quería hacerlo, dejar tras de si un resto de él en su recuerdo, por pírrico que fuese—. Me dan ganas de comerte entero…

—Joder…—jadeó, mientras abría los ojos y le miraba.

—Siempre tan expresivo —rio contra su garganta, mientras mordisqueaba la nuez, las clavículas…y subía hasta alcanzar su oído

—¿Quieres que sea expresivo? —repitió. Dejó caer la cabeza, para darle mejor acceso a su cuello.

—¿Crees que podrías…? —Un ligero mordisco siguió enardeciéndole.  
  
Volvió a observarle, paseando los ojos por su anatomía con codicia. Su piel siempre tan pálida, estaba ruborizada, los suaves cabellos brillaban ligeramente húmedos. Su pecho delgado, de músculos gráciles, palpitaba. Era pura elegancia. Apretó los glúteos de nuevo, atrayéndole.

El vello dorado de sus muslos era como un suave plumón, tan fino que parecía terciopelo. Quería guardar aquella imagen en sus retinas mientras pudiese. El orgulloso Slytherin tan excitado, tan entregado como él mismo. De nuevo, su mirada recayó en el miembro encendido y erecto que rezumaba profusa e incitante humedad.  
  
—Me gustaría lamerte…que me llenases la boca con esa preciosa polla r13;Impúdico, frotó su propio pene contra la mencionada carne.  Sus fluidos se mezclaron y la boca se le anegó de saliva ante la idea de chuparle—. Hacer que te corras y luego seguir hasta que estés duro de nuevo…y entonces, pedirte que me folles hasta que me olvide de que soy _el puto niño que vivió.._.tal y como me prometiste que harías, ¿recuerdas?  
  
—Mierda…—suspiró. Agitado por sus palabras—. Me encanta esa sucia boquita tuya Potter...

—¿De veras..?—susurró procaz.

—Oh sí...me pone muy caliente saber cuanto te gusto...

—Te voy a confesar algo Malfoy —le lamió despacio el cuello, apresando su boca en un mordisco libidinoso—. Me pones muy cachondo con esos aires de niño pijo...

Ahora estaban aún más cerca, demasiado excitados para dejar de tocarse, de empujarse mutuamente, cadera contra vientre, intentando conseguir un alivio que necesitaban como el aire.

—¿Soy lo bastante elocuente para ti… —preguntó burlón—, Draco…?

—Tócame —pidió Draco en un ronroneo sensual. Su frialdad olvidada por una vez.

—Por Salazar…como me gustas…—gimió al obedecerle—. Estás tan duro…tanto…

—Sí…lo estoy…—musitó en su oído. Sus manos se enredaron en su cuello, ofreciéndole el control—. Y es por ti…León…¿Lo notas? Casi no puedo aguantarlo más Harry… quiero correrme…fuerte y duro… y quiero que seas tú quien me lo haga…¿te gustaría eso?

—Maldita sea…no puedo resistirme más…—canturreó. Estremecido por las libidinosas palabras que el rubio murmuraba en su oído, por los besos húmedos que recorrían su cuello. Merlin...su boca,  le besaba, chupaba y mordía hasta hacerle sentir mareado.

—No lo hagas…no te retengas. Córrete para mí…grita, dime cuanto te gusta, quiero oírte Harry —demandó procaz. Su lengua se perdió en su boca, antes de volver a su garganta expuesta—. He soñado demasiadas veces con verte así…no me niegues el placer.  
  
El silencio se llenó por el sonido húmedo y cadencioso de la mano de Harry, que hambriento, masturbaba a su amante mientras se contoneaba contra la delgada cadera del Slytherin. Su propia erección a punto de explotar con aquel movimiento.  
  
Las palpitaciones del pene de Draco en la mano, su quejido satisfecho, el modo en que empezó a temblar le impulsaron al borde del abismo. Miles de sensaciones llegaron a la vez, un aluvión de sonidos e imágenes estallaron al compás de los lentos latidos, que acompañaban a cada erupción.  
  
Dolor y goce.    
Todo y nada.  
El vacío.  
Placer.  
  
Un segundo sin respiración, el corazón se le detuvo en el pecho.  Un sentimiento cercano al pánico llegó y murió inundándole de algo nuevo, tan intenso que quiso llorar. Un destello que borró pasado, presente y futuro.

  
Allí, lejos del resto del mundo sólo existía el cuerpo que se convulsionaba contra sí, empapándole con su semilla y recibiendo a su vez la de Harry.  Sólo existía el suave sollozo en su oído.  Sólo existía la embriagadora pasión de saberse deseado, querido. Sólo existían sus labios, su boca, su pecho. Solo existía aquel corazón que palpitaba parejo al suyo, marcándole el camino. Diciéndole que mientras Draco existiera, todo cuanto hiciese tendría sentido.  
  
Se besaron fundiéndose en la boca del otro, aún sumidos en aquel orgasmo interminable.  Abrazados, se deslizaron sobre las sábanas revueltas, mirándose a los ojos. Hizo una mueca avergonzada. Estaban enredados en una confusión de miembros, dándose calor. El olor almizclado del sexo, del placer, les cubría como una nube y eso a pesar de todo aún le hacía sentir levemente confuso.  
  
—Accio varita —musitó, dispuesto a conjurar un hechizo que les limpiase.  
—Espera…—pidió el rubio.  
Harry sintió como sus mejillas arreboladas subían varios tonos mientras le observaba arquearse, como un gato satisfecho e indecoroso, en apariencia cómodo en su desnudez.  
—¿A qué…?  
—Hay _algo_ que me muero por probar  León…—Una ceja rubia se alzó, incitante.   
  
Y ese simple gesto arrancó un tembloroso aleteo del interior del joven mago.


	4. Chapter 4

— _Accio varita_ —musitó, dispuesto a conjurar un hechizo que les limpiase.

—Espera…—pidió el rubio.

Harry sintió como sus mejillas arreboladas subían varios tonos mientras le observaba arquearse, como un gato satisfecho e indecoroso, en apariencia cómodo en su desnudez.

—¿A qué…?

—Hay algo que me muero por probar  León…—Una ceja rubia se alzó, incitante.

 

  


Y ese simple gesto arrancó un tembloroso aleteo del interior del joven mago.

A gatas Draco le dominó, situándose sobre su cuerpo relajado tras el sexo.

 

—¿Sí…una cosa? —indagó titubeante.

 

—Ajá…—asintió con una media sonrisa.

  


El gesto era un eco mucho más dulce de aquellos irónicos ademanes que una vez se lanzaban en sus enfrentamientos escolares. Por un instante, la añoranza hizo que su corazón se detuviese. Parecía haber transcurrido tanto tiempo…era como si aquello, esas luchas infantiles, hubiesen transcurrido en otra realidad, donde no existían las torturas, el miedo, las presiones, la muerte.

  


Sus ojos plomizos, lánguidos, se perdieron en la inmensidad verdemar de los de Harry. El moreno era tan sensual, _¿Acaso era consciente siquiera de ello?_ Su jugosa boca entreabierta, aquel rastrojo de barba incipiente, la fortaleza de su joven cuerpo, todo demandaba a gritos ser amado hasta el desgaste.

Y él iba a hacerlo, por Merlín que sí. Quizás aquella sería la última noche, la única y nadie podría negar que un Malfoy no aprovechaba las oportunidades allá donde las encontrase.

  


Descendió por su pecho, por su vientre y goloso, saboreó eso que nunca antes había soñado con probar. Su esencia mezclada con la de él. Ah…el sabor acre, salado, se expandió en sus papilas, consiguiendo que un latigazo de ardor fustigase su entrepierna.

Era tal y como había imaginado, salobre, amargo, tan masculino, tan…exquisito. Su lengua se entretuvo, mientras se reía de los pequeños jadeos de asombro y excitación que Harry dejaba escapar ante sus acciones.

  


—No tienes que….¡Oh joder!  —gritó. Alegrándose del _silencius_ que les protegía de unos hipotéticos oídos indiscretos.

  


—Si… _tengo…_ —susurró. Lasciva, su lengua se deleitó en aquel salobreño manjar—, tengo que probarte Potter…tengo que conocer todo cuanto tienes que ofrecer.

  


Su sexo estaba aún húmedo, semi-erecto. Reposaba en el nido de rizos oscuros y sedosos de su entrepierna. Y era lo más apetitoso que el rubio había visto en su vida. Lamió, tanteando, sopesándose a si mismo. Buscando saber hasta donde se atrevería a llegar, probando a su vez las reacciones de Harry.

  


A juzgar por el pequeño sollozo de dicha, aquello era tan placentero para el moreno como para Draco. Lo llevó dentro de su boca, paladeó los restos de semen, la tersura de su piel. Sintió como aquella carne crecía dentro de su boca y eso le excitó.

Era tan embriagador… _el poder_. Nunca imaginó que procurarle goce traería aparejada esa maravillosa sensación de ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Saberse el dueño de Harry le hizo rugir de deleite.

Morgana Bendita…no quería que el tiempo pasase.

  


Le hizo lloriquear, suplicarle con esa voz ronca, erótica, desfallecida, que debería ser pecado poseer, antes de dejarle ir. Por último, volvió a besar el glande enrojecido, húmedo por sus fluidos y por la tibia saliva que el rubio había derramado a placer sobre él. Gateó de nuevo hasta estar frente a frente.

Quería verle, Dios, necesitaba mirarle a los ojos, aquellos espectaculares ojos del más puro jade, que ahora brillaban licuados como insondables lagos sin fondo.

Amaba aquellos ojos, se dijo, los amaba y a la vez les temía, pues nada en el mundo conseguía desnudar su alma como los ojos de Potter.

  


—Bésame…—El simple vocablo, pronunciado con tono gutural, le estremeció. Sus lenguas se rozaron, leves, ligeras, buscando reconocerse.

  


—¿Te gusta? —inquirió lascivo—. Eres tú…—continuó. Su uña creó una marca roja en la piel cremosa del moreno, desde el bajo vientre, hasta mitad de su pecho—, tú, tu semen y el mío…en mi boca…¿te gusta…quieres más?

  


—Si…—jadeó. Las manos apretaron las nalgas doradas de Draco, mientras se alzaba, en busca de un contacto que el rubio le negó.

  


—Dímelo…—demandó. Bajó de nuevo y sus dientes apresaron su cuello una vez más, marcándole—. _Dímelo León_ …¿quieres mi lengua en tu polla? ¿Quieres que te chupe hasta que no recuerdes que eres el niño que sobrevivió…el maldito salvador del mundo…el héroe…el elegido por la profecía? —Sorbió su lengua mientras gemían—. Dímelo…¿Lo quieres?

  


—Maldita sea…—gritó—. Sí…sí…sí…

  


Draco, sinuoso, increíblemente seductor, había apresado de nuevo su pene. Y su interior estaba tan caliente, tan mojado…esa lengua rozaba una y otra vez la sensibilísima piel del glande. Mientras, su cabeza rubia subía y bajaba, sus manos apretaban los testículos aterciopelados, tan tensos como rocas.

Le estaba volviendo loco y lo peor era que no le importaba. El mundo podría irse a la mierda mientras su compañero no se detuviese.

  


—Abre esas piernas para mí León, ¿te atreves? —se burló, sin dejar de masturbarle, recorrió la piel de los muslos, obligándole a separarlos.

  


—¡Draco! —gimoteó arqueándose ante aquel asalto sensual—. Oh por favor…no…

 

—¿No…? _¿No qué…?_ —rio sardónico. De rodillas entre sus piernas, se inclinó, derramando pequeños besos que subían una vez más por su estómago convulso—. ¿No quieres que te pruebe...? ¿No quieres que te toque…? ¿No quieres que me detenga?

  


—Quiero…Oh por Godric…yo…necesito…—Tiró desesperado de sus hombros.

  


Le acercó, buscando sus labios de nuevo. Buscando volver a sentir su lengua pugnando por comérselo entero.

Quería que le desarmase. Quería que le poseyese. Quería olvidar. Quería dejar de llevar el control. Por una vez, por una sola vez. Quería dejarse ir. Quería ser amado por él. Quería que le hiciese olvidarse quien era y que era.

Sólo sentir. Sentirle. A él. A nadie más. Por loco que pareciese. _Era él o  nadie._  Draco Malfoy. Hijo de mortifago, traidor, odiado por todos. Era él o nadie. Le necesitaba, porque sólo Draco era capaz de llevarle mas allá de todo cuanto conocía. Lo Quería…Quería rendirse a su cuerpo.  Era él o nadie.

  
  


Había algo visceral en el modo en que encajaban…el pensamiento, difuso, se alejó ante el tirón lascivo en sus genitales. Había algo básico, primigenio, en el modo en que las caderas del joven mago se abrían, adaptándose a las suyas con una pasmosa perfección. Como si en realidad, aquella no fuese la primera vez que se viesen y se tocasen a plenitud. Abrió los dedos y paseó la palma por toda aquella suave piel lechosa  que estaba a su alcance.

  


—Harry…—masculló, mordiéndole, bebiéndose cada sonido estrangulado, cada tímido lamento.

  


El Gryffindor no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado respirando su aire, paladeando su sabor, dándole lo que le exigía sin palabras. Le atrajo hasta lo más profundo de su anhelante boca, deseándole dentro, ansiando que le devastase.

Draco tiró inmisericorde de aquel oscuro cabello, tan sedoso, maldita sea, tan  jodidamente sedoso … Hasta en eso era sensual…como si fuese alguna especie de _veela_ que le hubiese trastornado…buen Merlín…era tan intenso…no podía mas…

  


—Fóllame Draco…—rogó entre pequeños jadeos. Sus labios apenas se movieron. La frase queda, casi un rezo, apenas audible en la oscura noche—. Fóllame…quiero que seas tú…quiero que sea esta noche. Hazlo…ahora.

 

—¿De veras…? —titubeó.

  


La mera idea, tantas veces soñada en su soledad, ya le hacía sentirse febril, necesitado. Esos meses, las imágenes de Harry habían significado la única razón que le había atado a la cordura. Saber que en algún lugar, él vivía…y que sus fantasías irrealizables, aun eran posibles.

  


Cuando negó reconocerles en Malfoy Manor supo que su destino quedó sellado. Ayudarle, arriesgando su vida, la de sus padres, marcó un contrapunto en su mente. Él le quería. Maldito fuese el Gryffindor. Y todas las justificaciones que había usado para alejarle, dejaron de pronto de importar. El final estaba cerca y él no podía permanecer alejado de Harry. Ni siquiera si eso significaba repudiar a su sangre y al mundo en que había sido criado y educado. Le era imposible dejarle creer que sus lealtades estaban del lado del Señor Oscuro.

  


El último año en el colegio fue un infierno. Intentaba sostener su misión y a la vez no dañarle. Saber que Harry sospechaba, era un triunfo y una derrota. Si no se le acercaba no corrían peligro, y a la vez la necesaria distancia, el resquemor del moreno, eran como un puñal clavado con saña en un costado. Con cada nueva acusación por su parte, la hoja parecía retorcerse dentro, pugnando por destrozar la frágil capacidad de contención contra la que Draco luchaba. Y a veces, en las noches, lloraba horrorizado de lo que hacía, de la trampa en que estaba sumido. Lloraba porque si sobrevivía, cosa que creía cada vez más imposible, Harry jamás iba a volver a mirarle con todo el amor que sus expresivos ojos de esmeralda eran capaces de transmitir. Y necesitaba eso, saber que el chico confiaba en él.

 

  


Pero allí estaban. La última noche …quizás la única que iban a disfrutar. Y le pedía que le amase, que le hiciese suyo con aquella seguridad en la mirada, con aquel abandono que le desarmaba. Con aquella expresión confiada a la que Draco se había hecho adicto una tarde de septiembre, en que, en un arranque de locura, le había besado. Sin tener conciencia de que realmente, oculto bajo el odio, palpitaba el deseo.

 

_Te quiero, maldito, te quiero…_

  


Y los ojos se le inundaron de estúpidas lágrimas. Porque las palabras, tan sencillas, tan cortas, estaban apresadas en el fondo de su garganta, pugnando por escapar. Y él odiaba aquello, verse reducido a un manojo de sensiblerías que le volvían vulnerable. Y a la vez, amaba cada sentimiento que el estúpido héroe arrancaba de su alma, porque al menos, eso le había permitido saberse humano, no un maldito  secuaz de aquel bastardo, ni un títere de su padre y su apellido.

  


—Si…estoy seguro. —Las manos fuertes y capaces, le atrajeron. Su cabeza se alzó del colchón para salir al encuentro de la boca del rubio—. Quiero dejar de ser…quiero sentirte…—buscó las palabras, mientras Draco le observaba aun moviéndose, ahora con una cadencia que buscaba mantener el deseo, pero sin acrecentarlo.

 

Deslizó las palmas por los planos de la espalda del rubio, por sus curvados glúteos, por los músculos de los brazos, que ondeaban mientras sostenía su peso. Harry no quería esa lejanía, y con un gesto que su cuerpo parecía conocer aun mejor que él mismo, dobló más las rodillas, rodeando las estrechas caderas con una de sus piernas.

La erección de Draco se clavó en su pelvis enviando, con una certera velocidad, miles de electrizantes y placenteras sensaciones a través de su sistema. Sintió la magia chisporrotear en torno a ellos, como si el apetito sexual incrementase sus capacidades naturales.

  


—Nunca creí que el niño que vivió me pidiese a mi esto…—se burló. Intentando no parecer tan emocionado como en realidad se sentía. Ocultando de forma eficaz sus anhelos, como siempre.

  


—Deberías haberlo sabido…—respondió.

  


—¿Eso crees…? — Ahora, el brillo plateado de aquellos iris desmentía por completo la rudeza de su afirmaciones.

Le volvió a besar, extasiado por la delicadeza con que sus labios recorrían de nuevo la línea de su mandíbula, hasta atrapar el lóbulo de la oreja y mordisquearlo.

  


—Malfoy….por favor…

  


—No lo repitas…—pidió con un susurro—. Esta noche no quiero ser Malfoy para ti…deseo que me recuerdes por la forma en que voy a amarte, sin nombres, sin pasados, sin odios…—Cada palabra susurrada, reverberó en el centro de su pecho, como un oscuro sortilegio—. Quiero ser sólo el hombre que te ha querido más que a nada en el mundo, que te ha deseado como ni él mismo creía posible. El hombre que te va a dar tanto placer que no vas a recordar nada, salvo el modo en que te voy a llenar con mi carne. Nada, salvo el modo en que te voy a hacer suplicar por más, nada, más que el modo en que vas a hacerme gozar a mi con tu placer…esta noche no tendremos nombres…sólo seremos tú y yo…dos personas que se necesitan y se aman. ¿Quieres eso?

  


—Oh si... —asintió. La boca reseca por la anticipación. Le palpitaba el cuerpo entero ante la mención de aquello…él, haciéndole suyo. Él enterrado dentro de su cuerpo. Él…siempre él…siempre fue él…

  


— _Accio varita_ —Draco movió los labios, formulando el hechizo que sabía iban a necesitar.

 

Y la mera idea, ya le hacía gotear. El corazón se le paró al sentir el escalofrío que recorrió al moreno al sentir el objeto rozarle suave por el bajo vientre, el perineo hasta adentrarse unos escasos milímetros.

  


—¿Qué haces…?

  


—Tranquilo…—sonrió. Con ternura, ahora de rodillas, observó el cuerpo expuesto ante sí. Mierda si no era hermoso. Tan tentador, en su vida hubiese imaginado que el correcto Potter fuese tan desinhibido…y la idea de imaginarle con otros le afectó, tanto como para hacerle vacilar.

  


—¿Algo va mal? —preguntó inquieto. El desconocido hechizo se derramó por su interior y Oh dios…aquella extraña sensación…dentro de él…’ _¿Qué demonios había conjurado el Slytherin?’_

  


—¿Has hecho esto antes? —inquirió, con la voz mas seca de lo que querría.

 

Los ojos glaucos, ahora empañados por la pasión, por el miedo, se cerraron en un gesto de timidez que le rompió el corazón.

  


—No...Yo nunca…no…

  


—Bien…—musitó. Saber que compartirle le enojaba no era algo a tener en cuenta. ¿Qué importaba eso? Para ellos el mañana no existía. Pero era… maravilloso ser el primero—. No temas...

  


Se inclinó para atrapar su boca de nuevo, mientras volvía a conjurar un hechizo de protección sobre ambos. Repitió las palabras pronunciadas momentos antes, esta vez sobre su pene, que brilló lubricado.

Sus dedos, relucientes por el aceite rodaron por el miembro de Potter. Lo extendió antes de volver a acariciar al moreno, que se quejó mientras sus brazos le ceñían más fuerte sobre su pecho.

  


—Por favor…—lloró. Su pie parecía hecho para descansar en la cintura de Draco, encajaban…sollozó al sentir la húmeda erección del rubio contra la suya, girando, en un lento vaivén que le enardecía.

  


—Calma…—Una de sus manos tanteó la piel erizada de los testículos, hasta alcanzar la fruncida entrada. Trazó círculos, jugando, una y otra vez, estimulando las terminaciones nerviosas, la yema resbaladiza entró con pasmosa facilidad. Ambos gimieron.

  


—Oh… —jadeó. Su muslo cayó, hasta que la rodilla quedó sobre la cama, extendiéndose lo más que pudo.  Sentía una extraña ingravidez, su cuerpo aflojándose y a la vez tenso hasta el extremo.

  


—Eres tan estrecho…—El dígito profundizó más girando, a la vez que bajaba la boca por el cuello desnudo. Lamió los rastros de sudor, maravillado de su acre sabor marino—. Así…relájate…no voy a ir rápido…si no puedes…dímelo…

  


—Oh no… por favor no pares…—rogó. Abrió los ojos para perderse en la mirada gris, cristalina, intensa. En la leve mueca lasciva de aquellos labios sonrosados, húmedos.

  


—Debo reconocerlo…nunca imaginé que serias tan…—Las palabras lentas, arrastradas, perezosas, fueron punteadas por pequeños mordiscos y lametones que descendían por su desnudez—…delicioso…

  


—Maldición…quiero tocarte…—suplicó. Sus dedos acariciaron los cabellos plateados una vez más.

  


—Después podrás…ahora solo déjate llevar…—demandó—. Así…—le alentó al ver como se arqueaba ante la intrusión de un nuevo dedo dentro de su pasadizo.

 

Cerró los ojos un segundo. Inspiró, intentando aplacar la necesidad de hacerlo más rápido. Se moría de ganas de estar dentro de aquel calor, resbaladizo, terso, ávido, acogedor.

  


—Por Merlín…—gritó el moreno. Draco acababa de abrir los dedos en tijera y sus nalgas se erizaron en respuesta—. Eso…eso…Oh…es…

  


—Shhh no te tenses…—le tranquilizó al sentir apretarse con fuerza en torno a los dígitos—. Si te relajas…así, _tan bien León…_ —La lengua acarició el bajo vientre, antes de tomar el miembro  ahora erguido en su boca.

  


—Joder…esto es…—musitó cerrando los ojos.

  


Ahora había un tercer dedo allí, jugando con su carne, distendiéndola. Y era tan extraño…reconfortante, intimidante…era Draco en estado puro.

Alzó de nuevo su trasero, mientras por mero instinto, abría más las piernas. Clamó al sentir como el extremo de aquellos dedos invasores frotaban un punto esponjoso dentro de él.

Se escuchó gritar, mientras las sensaciones le mareaban. Latigazos que rozaban el dolor le hicieron corcovear dentro de la boca de su amante.

 

Morgana bendita, sentía la garganta de Draco atenazando su pene, mientras entraba más hondo, aun más. Se movían, creando remolinos lujuriosos y simplemente, él no podía dejar a gritar aunque la vida se le fuese en ello.

  


Los dedos de los pies se le arquearon, apresando las sábanas arrugadas. Las rodillas empezaron a temblarle. Cada inspiración convertida en algo trabajoso, hiriente, que le acercaba a aquel orgasmo de imposible intensidad. Apenas fue capaz de sentir que su amante había abandonado sus galanteos para dominarle de nuevo.

  


Estaba entre sus piernas y algo enloquecido vibraba en el rictus decidido de su joven semblante. El flequillo rubio ocultaba en parte, sus hermosas facciones y apoyándose en un codo, el Gryffindor alzó la mano para apartarlo.

Le acarició el rostro sonrojado, frotando sus labios con el pulgar. Gimió al sentir como la lengua de Draco se enredaba, succionándole la yema. Suspiró, fascinado por el modo en que los dientes perfectos le mordían, alejando su atención de la pelvis por unos segundos.

  


Luego lo sintió, a medio camino de la sorpresa, del goce, del miedo, del dolor. Esa parte gruesa, aterciopelada de Draco, que tanto había ansiado y temido, _llenándole_.  

  


Sollozó, sorprendido por el remolino de confusas sensaciones.  Cayó sobre la colcha arrugada, sintiendo como un extraño hormigueo se instalaba en la parte baja de su espalda, haciéndole experimentar una enloquecedora debilidad…tan tembloroso… _Oh Dios_ ….podía notar los lentos movimientos de Draco, dentro de él…¡Dentro de él!  

Tan profundo que era como si formase parte de su organismo…y hería y ardía y a la vez era tan maravilloso que no podía dejar de mirarle, de pedirle más de aquello…más, con él siempre sería más.

  


Suspiró, fascinado por el caleidoscopio de expresiones que se reflejaban en las facciones del Slytherin. Le vio morderse un labio y gemir por lo bajo mientras llegaba hasta el final. Se acercaron tanto como pudieron.

  


La pelvis de Harry se extendió para acogerle, agradeciendo la forma en que las manos de Draco sostenían sus nalgas, buscando el modo correcto para causarle el menor daño. Las ropa de cama, revuelta, se adhería a su espalda mientras se lamentaba por lo bajo. Pero a la vez, un instinto hasta ahora desconocido le impulsaba a buscarle, a salir a su encuentro.

  


Tenia que hacerlo…esa sensación…le tenia dentro… al fin…al fin…Le tenia dentro y quemaba y dolía como el infierno. Era como sentir que le partían en dos y…al mismo tiempo, era tan jodidamente correcto que le mareaba pensar en aquella gloriosa paz, mezclada con un insuperable deseo de más... ¿más de qué? Más de algo que crecía, medrando, reptando como una maldición por sus venas.

  


Se arqueó, exponiéndose impúdico, declarando con cada gemido lo mucho que disfrutaba por el mero hecho de dejarse hacer, maravillado por su propia y desinhibida actitud. No le importaba ser lascivo, porque en el brillo gris de aquellos ojos, veía que Draco estaba tan perdido en aquel explosivo placer como él mismo. Y eso era poder. El más exquisito poder que alguna vez hubiese soñado sustentar.

  


—¿Bien…? —gruñó Draco.

  


Tembló, tragando saliva, intentó contener el impulso de salir de aquella angosta cavidad y volver a enterrarse con fuerza en su calor. Le latía todo el cuerpo, advirtiéndole que estaba casi en el límite de su resistencia.

Harry asintió, y sus ojos se cerraron cuando el Slytherin empezó a marcar un ritmo lento, intentado alargar el momento y no acabar antes de haber empezado.

  


—No pares…—susurró con una voz que no parecía suya—. No pares…por todos los cielos…oh si….

  


—No iba…—tartamudeó. Los latidos de aquel estrecho sendero en donde estaba preso le forzaban a moverse más, y más rápido—…detenerme…joder…eres…el —Dejó el trasero, y apoyó las manos en el colchón, para alcanzar su boca roja—…el puto paraíso…estás tan caliente…me encantas…

  


—Sí…—jadeó, sus muslos le apretaron, mientras Draco le sostenía con los brazos, forzándole a abrirse más, sus corvas descansaron en sus tensos bíceps y la postura sólo volvió aun más oscuro y placentero el martilleo del pene del rubio—… _malditamierda…_ eso se siente tan…oh por Morgana, Draco...¿qué me estás haciendo...? ¡Dios...justo así!

  


—¿Ahí…?—indagó lamiendo la gota de sudor que discurría por su cuello moreno, mientras se esforzaba en mantener aquellas embestidas en el ángulo correcto.

  


Fue recompensado con un lento lloriqueo del Gryffindor, que vibraba, Dios, vibraba y le estrujaba. Su carne ardía y ardía, y Draco sentía que iba a morir si no acababa corriéndose de una santa vez, pero negándose el gusto mientras su amante no hubiese acabado.

  


—Draco…por Merlin…no pares…no pares..—canturreó sin ser consciente de ello.

  


La urgencia en su cuerpo creció hasta proporciones indescriptibles. Cada certera estocada, le acercaba más y más al clímax. Y él no era capaz de detener aquellos roncos sollozos que escapaban sin control de su garganta. No era capaz de contener sus manos, que recorrían furiosas aquel cuerpo que resplandecía por el sudor, por el esfuerzo. Con vida propia, sus talones se engancharon en la espalda delgada, meciéndose al compás de su armónico movimiento—. Draco…

  


—Dios…estás ardiendo Harry…—murmuró. Se forzó a bajar, mordisqueando y degustando, acompasando sus besos frenéticos a los balanceos ya erráticos de su pelvis. Liberó sus brazos, pues el Gryffindor se sustentaba ahora enganchado a su cintura. El sonido húmedo de sus cuerpos frotándose, restregándose con desaforada premura llenó el espacio en el que se movían.

  


—Más fuerte…¡hazlo más fuerte!—le ordenó Harry con un susurro feroz.

  


Sentía el evasivo orgasmo, como burlándose de él. Cada golpe en sus entrañas, repercutía en su cuerpo y le acercaba y volvía  a alejarle. Y estaba tan exhausto que quería  llorar y gritar y besarle y tenerle así para siempre. Llevarle bajo su piel, no dejarle ir lejos jamás. Y quería alejarle, porque junto al placer, el dolor pervivía en los limites de su conciencia.

  


Y de nuevo, sus sentidos se elevaron, construyendo un nuevo y resplandeciente goce, tan palpable que creyó ser capaz de tocarlo son las manos. Comprendió que todo cuanto anhelaba se reducía al joven que apresaba con sus brazos, que le devoraba contra aquella cama.

Todo cuanto contaba se reducía a que era suyo, y Draco era de Harry. Nadie iba jamás a inspirar aquel fervor, que viajaba más allá del deleite de la carne, clavándose en su conciencia con una certera crudeza. Su mundo era Draco.

  


—Dios mio…no sabes lo malditamente bueno que es esto…—confesó entre tensas boqueadas—. Ni en mil años…Harry…no puedo más.

  


El sabor del sudor de Draco en su boca, el olor de su piel sedosa…los sonidos…aquella desesperación…aquella hambre infinita.

  


— _Draco, Draco, Draco_ …—le llamó. La letanía inconsciente estaba llena de una humillante necesidad, pero eso no le hizo detenerse, le quería aún más adentro…tanto que lo que más ansiaba era fundirse, dejar de ser él. Convertirse en cada uno de los latidos de aquel corazón que tamborileaba contra sus costillas—. Voy a...

  


No le pidió que dejase de usar su nombre, porque ya nada importaba. Todo desapareció. El resto del universo podría implosionar, desaparecer. Nada importaba más que aquel calor que le apretaba, o los labios que besaban su cuello, que se enseñoreaban en cada milímetro que podían alcanzar.

 

Y se creyó morir. A tientas, sus dedos buscaron los de Harry. Dejó caer su peso en él, con crudeza, arrancándole un quejido sensual, que le hizo querer repetir por siempre aquel gesto.

  


Sin soltarle, llevó sus manos por encima de la cabeza de cabello oscuro. Estaba cerca, tan cerca que parecía imposible que no se hubiese corrido ya. Pero necesitaba hacerlo mirándole a los ojos. Por estúpido, sentimental o patético que fuese, precisaba verle mientras alcanzaba al orgasmo. Saber que él había conseguido eso de aquel hermoso hombre. De rodillas ahora, pujó, brutal, insensato, dejando a un lado la cautela. Los dedos de ambos descansaron sobre la cabeza morena del Gryffindor, que alzó el trasero saliendo a su encuentro, buscando más, siempre más.

  


Harry se arqueó contra su pecho, sollozando dentro de la boca del rubio, que se bebió gustoso cada sonido exhalado. La fricción de su erección contra el vientre tenso de Draco, aquel continuo martillear que estaba licuando sus entrañas, los retazos de palabras susurradas entre besos…era imposible soportar más…la tensión creció y cada poro de su piel se sensibilizó, esponjándose, embebiéndose de aquel increíble calor…notaba los testículos del rubio como una caricia contra sus nalgas.

  


—Mírame…—suplicó el rubio mordiéndole el cuello—, maldita sea _abre los ojos y mírame_ …

  


Le obedeció. El sudor perlaba la frente de Draco, mientras se empujaba otra vez, sin misericordia, arrasándole, tal y como él había pedido, tal y como necesitaba. Y el latido, íntimo, eco de su palpitación, le cegó. Parpadeó, boqueando de dicha ante aquel último arrebato de goce.

El mundo se detuvo. Sus ojos se prendieron de la encendida mirada opalescente, ¿Cómo creyó una vez que sus pupilas eran frías?

Y luego, solo estuvo esa ola, increíblemente fuerte, que le hizo pronunciar aquel vocablo una vez más… _Draco_ …y acabó y empezó.

  


La gloriosa liberación.

  


Un pulso que le sacudía una y otra vez, haciéndole marearse por su intensidad.  Casi al mismo tiempo, en su convulso interior una tibia llamarada le hizo volver a jadear. Apenas era consciente de que estaban abrazados, de que casi le ahogaba, apresándole con sus brazos y piernas, mientras Draco colapsaba en su propia e incontenible culminación, llenándole el cuerpo con su cálida esencia.

  


Se fundieron en un beso voraz, que con el transcurso del tiempo fue tornándose tierno, lento. Los brazos le temblaban por la postura y Draco, con un quejido acabó por liberarle. Sus pálidas manos rozaron sus facciones, mientras, sus caderas permanecían presas de los muslos de su amante.

  


—¿Te duele, he sido muy brusco? —interrogó observando su rostro—. Cielos si, lo he sido...perdóname…quizás…

  


El lento tartamudeo hizo sonreír complacido a Harry. El Draco lejano era parte del pasado. Aquel joven de rostro sonrosado, vulnerable, abierto, era nuevo y a la vez reconocible para él.

Siempre tuvo la secreta esperanza de que las barreras que rodeaban a Malfoy, esas que hablaban de casta, sangre y clases sociales, bajasen permitiéndole ver a la persona oculta tras la máscara. Y ahora, ese deseo le acababa de ser concedido.

  


—No te vayas…—pidió. Le temblaban los muslos, pero le sostuvo. Alguna vez deberían separarse, pero su mayor afán era alargar aquel instante. Deseó poseer la suficiente magia para hacer eterno el momento de encuentro. Cuando aún los rescoldos de la pasión se agitaban en un confuso crisol entre ellos.

  


—No…pero voy a aplastarte…—explicó con cautela.

  


Se inclinó para besarle despacio, lento. Aún unidos. Se bebió su risa queda. Enamorado hasta la médula del brillo limpio de sus ojos cristalinos. Prendado como nunca antes de su olor, de la calidez de su carne, de la fortaleza de sus huesos. Su León era más de lo que hubiese imaginado…tanto…

Aquellos meses de horror habían merecido la pena, se dijo. Si con alejarse le había mantenido a salvo del Lord, cualquier dolor era bien recibido.

  


—No me importa —aceptó, tirando hasta lograr que se apoyase de nuevo—. No me importa…¿Acaso no lo sabes ya? Quiero sentirte.

  


—Incorregible y cursi —se quejó. Pero sus miembros encajaban con tal perfección que quiso ronronear de contento.

  


—Lo sé…—asintió ufano.

  


—Tengo que confesarte que a pesar de ello así me pareces perfecto…

  


—También lo sé —rio al sentir el pequeño pellizco.

  


—No te lo creas mucho Potter…—amenazó—. Aún puedo hacer que supliques.

  


—También lo sé…—afirmó con la voz ronca—. Pero eso…ha resultado ser muy placentero…no me importaría rogarte de nuevo.

  


—Incorregible…—repitió con un gesto dulce—. Creo que he creado un monstruo.

  


—Humm…puede ser —asintió. Cerró los ojos, demasiado relajado para hacer algo más que apretarse contra el delgado joven, que le daba calor y contento.


	5. Chapter 5

A pesar de sus deseos, el mundo no se detenía y la noche siguió su lento discurrir. Abrazados, en silencio, se miraron a los ojos por un tiempo indeterminado. Ninguno hizo el intento de pronunciar palabras que podrían causar dolor. Determinados a que el mundo, por esas cortas horas, se redujese a esa cama. Que las cortinas, esos ridículos trozos de tela que en otra ocasión Malfoy no habría dudado en despreciar, marcasen los límites de su universo privado.

Con dedos tiernos, apartó los cabellos rubios de su rostro delgado y le observó. Intentaba grabar en su memoria cada pequeño detalle.

 

— _Lumus_ …—conjuró. Una dorada claridad se instaló en el espacio que compartían.

 

—¿Qué haces Potter? —abrió un ojo y le observó con displicencia.

 

—Ya lo ves…quiero mirarte… aún mejor —explicó. Arqueó una ceja y con una mueca apoyó la barbilla en su pecho. Creó círculos cada vez más pequeños hasta que su yema se dedicó a excitar el rosado pezón. Bajo él, el recordatorio obsceno de una de sus peleas le volvió a llenar de vergüenza—. Siento eso…¿Sabes? —recorrió el extraño dibujo casi invisible.

 

—No lo hagas…fue cuestión de suerte…yo intenté cruciarte —le excusó.

 

Cerró los ojos y le dejó tocarle. Era tan placentero recibir su ternura tras aquel tiempo de intenso y diario horror.

Harry se giró, conteniendo una mueca. Parpadeó azorado. _Vaya,  si que dolía…_

 

—Te molesta, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Ahora Malfoy le examinaba con atención y eso sólo hacía que se sintiese más abochornado.

 

—Puedo sobrevivir a ello —aseguró con más sequedad de la que quería—. He pasado por cosas peores, no lo dudes.

 

—No dudo eso —asintió. Con un movimiento rápido, se apoyó en las manos y le observó, dominándole con su cuerpo—. Pero puedo…mejorarlo. En estos meses mi madre me ha enseñado algunos hechizos de curación, por si los necesitaba en algún duelo…gírate.

 

Harry apartó los ojos, aún un poco inseguro de cómo reaccionar. Cielos, mientras estaban haciendo el amor estar desnudo debajo de él no había parecido tan extraño como en aquel instante.

 

—No voy a…volverme ni a enseñarte nada —masculló.

 

—Idiota, ya he visto más de ti que eso —le reprendió—. Venga Potter.

 

—No…en serio, no voy a hacerlo Malfoy —negó.

 

—Potter, en verdad que puedes ser idiota, ¿Y luego soy yo el quisquilloso? —chasqueó la lengua

 

Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó de nuevo, pensando en cómo vencer aquellas tontas reticencias. Le había permitido hacerle el amor pero no quería que le observase. Que raro era a veces. Sonrió de forma diabólica, haciendo que el estómago del Gryffindor se contrajese por la expectación. Calculador, bajó la cabeza y sin añadir nada, empezó a besar sus labios llenos.

 

 _Cielos, Harry era tan exquisito_. Aquella boca tan roja, parecía hecha para estar en continuo contacto con la suya…y sus ojos y esas pestañas… mordisqueó el cuello, bajado despacio hasta el hueco de la clavícula. La piel era tenue raso, la diáfana belleza creaba un franco contraste con los cabellos negros y el inicio de la barba. Notó con claridad el momento en que sucumbía a sus atenciones y suspirando, le acarició despacio. La sangre era un rumor lejano bajo sus labios húmedos. Inspiró, embebiéndose en su esencia. Demonios sangrientos, que bien olía…

 

—Draco…

 

—Shhhh —chistó.

 

Con un gesto medido, le tomó las manos y las alzó sobre su cabeza. Aún estaba sobre él, y sus pechos se rozaron. Los ojos verdes, acuosos, llenos de una languidez que le atormentaba, se prendieron de los suyos.

 

Chupó y lamió, besó y paladeó hasta que Harry era de nuevo una masa de nervios y deseos, que se le entregaba con apasionado abandono a pesar de que debía estar tan exhausto como él.

 

En algún momento, Draco le había atrapado bajo su pelvis y ahora se movía por su espalda, acariciándole. Las manos pálidas subían y bajaban, deshaciendo tensiones y creando otras nuevas. Y él sólo era capaz de gemir corcoveando contra sus genitales. Sentía que el Slytherin estaba de nuevo a medias excitado y un ligero escozor en sus entrañas empezó a latir.

 

El recuerdo de haberle tenido dentro se convirtió en un palpitante placer.

Se lamentó al notar como su amante delineaba su columna con la lengua, bajado despacio, con tortuosa lentitud. Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas al notar el aliento febril sobre sus nalgas.

 

—¿Qué...qué haces? —balbuceó.

 

—Humfff....

 

—¿Qué…qué? —farfulló al sentir el pequeño tirón y como su carne era expuesta.

 

—Si pudieses verte…—exclamó Draco. Sopló despacio mientras murmuraba un accio que atrajo a la varita que portaba esa noche, la de su madre—. Que belleza…

 

—Oh Dios…eso no está…bien… —se quejó, sin fuerzas para negarse.

 

—Potter…eres demasiado Gryffindor —se burló—. Esto —recalcó con un beso húmedo—, definitivamente… _está muy bien…_

 

Ojeó el pequeño botón rosado que tenía ante sí con un punto de nerviosismo y glotonería. Estaba fruncido, apretado en una pequeña roseta, a pesar de que él había estado allí hacía tan poco… la piel seguía ligeramente brillante por las recientes actividades compartidas. Tan apetecible…tan deseable. Sostuvo al moreno por las caderas con una mano mientras canturreaba uno de los hechizos sanadores que conocía. Uno que restauraba pequeña laceraciones y alejaba el ardor causado por quemaduras. Supuso que aquello serviría y no erraba. El siseo quedo del muchacho le hizo sonreír.

 

—Malfoy…

 

—Quieto Potter…no seas tan melindroso.

 

No pudo evitar acercar sus labios y besarle, justo allí. Tímido pues era la primera vez que hacía aquello. Suspiró, bañando la piel convulsa con su aliento, pensando con seriedad si se habría vuelto loco y si era el caso, como sacar provecho de aquella enajenación mental.

 

El ligero aroma acre, el rastro casi imperceptible de su semen, el tibio calor de la carne viva, todo aquello era agradable, descubrió con una ligera sorpresa. Era erótico y sumamente provocador. Había algo oscuro e intenso en aquel acto…gimió al notar como su pene reaccionaba con un aguijonazo de anticipación. Amasó los músculos tensos, mientras seguía usando sus labios y su lengua allí. Rozó una y otra vez la entraba, creando espirales cada vez más pequeñas hasta que sintió como su compañero lloriqueaba, con el rostro enterrado en la almohada.

 

— _Delicioso por completo..._ —le penetró con el meñique.

 

Sonriendo ante su grito entrecortado, le retuvo con una mano. Giró el dígito, tanteando aquella piel, semejante a seda húmeda y fragante, antes de deslizarlo afuera.  Acercó su boca y se entregó a fondo. Ambos gimieron, un pequeño lamento compartido.

 

Latía en torno a su lengua, le sentía contonearse con fuerza y eso era tan caliente. Saber que si quisiera, podría volver a hacerle suyo y el chico le recibiría con gusto, era embriagador.  El poder que Harry le entregaba era inmenso. Deslizó las yemas por la parte de atrás de los muslos cubiertos de tenue vello oscuro, que se extendieron en una muda súplica.

 

—Draco… —mordió la tela y se supo de rodillas, abriéndose más para él sin que tuviese que guiarle.  Las firmes demandas de su cuerpo eran suficiente estímulo.

 

Nada existía. _Nada._ Sólo aquella boca libidinosa que le estaba haciendo enloquecer. Todo rastro de dolor se había esfumado.

Allí sólo quedaba calor, placer e intensa lujuria. Cerró los ojos y gimió más fuerte al sentir cómo _Oh porDiosMerlinGodricporquiensea_ …le succionaba, allí, allí…allí, creando remolinos que erizaban su piel. Le apretaba los testículos y le besaba penetrándole una y otra vez con la lengua, alternando con uno de sus dedos, mientras le susurraba palabras que apenas era capaz de comprender.

 

La magia brilló, medró a su alrededor encerrándoles, convertida en una luz poderosa. Pulsaba, mezclando la energía de ambos. Una ligera luminiscencia pareció envolverles mientras empezaban a moverse el uno contra el otro. Ansiosos de nuevo por unirse.

 

—Por Salazar Potter…eres la cosa mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida —jadeó, mordiendo una de sus nalgas—. _Tengo que follarte..._

 

Cerró los ojos, conjurando sobre su miembro dolorido un aceite ligero con intenso olor amanerado. Lo extendió apresurado, usando el resto para hundir un par de dedos en él y prepararle aún más. Gimió al sentir como el cuerpo del joven le aceptaba, envolviéndole con aquel exquisito y suave ardor. _Estaba tan listo_ …relajado y hambriento. Le lamió de nuevo, casi con furia, adicto al calor, al olor, al sabor de aquel angosto pasadizo que se tragaba su lengua con gula.

 

—Hazlo…—urgió Harry. Se ofreció, apoyando la mejilla en la cama para mirarle con los párpados casi cerrados—. Por…favor…te necesito…

 

—No digas eso…—suplicó—. Intento ir despacio...voy a…—paseó la palma por la espalda fuerte y de músculos definidos del Gryffindor, admirando la belleza animal que desprendía—…perder el control si…sigues diciendo eso…

 

—Te necesito dentro…por favor…—repitió. Un ligero lamento le detuvo. La primera tentativa del miembro de Draco se insinuaba ya—. ¡Oh si…Oh si…!

 

—Esto es una locura yo—divagó enardecido—… es demasiado pronto y …te voy a hacer daño…—El murmullo quedó olvidado al sentirse devorado. Cada centímetro de su pene estaba enterrado en Harry y era tan delirante que quiso llorar.

 

—No me importa…—Se arqueó contra él, maravillado—. Si así…te noto tan adentro Draco…más —rogó, girando las caderas con lascivia—… _te quiero aún más adentro_ …

 

—Me estás volviendo loco —musitó, temblando por el esfuerzo de no hacerlo tan rudo como en verdad necesitaba.

 

 _La intimidad,_ pensó Draco estremecido, era aún más maravillosa que el mero placer físico. Se enredaron moviéndose al compás durante unos instantes que se les antojaron eternos. Afianzándose contra sus hombros le obligó a curvarse y a apoyar la espalda en su pecho. El sudor se acumulaba en la nuca de Harry, resbalando despacio entre sus omóplatos.

 

Bebió de él, mordisqueando, lamiendo y chupando. La piel de su nuca era tan delicada… le sintió poderoso y vulnerable, todo a la vez. Harry se le entregaba con total abandono, pero a su vez le hacía su prisionero y eso estaba bien, tan bien.

 

Era tan correcto. Ellos eran correctos juntos.

 

Musitó palabras de amor, de deseo, de aliento mientras le devastaba y en el camino, se perdía a si mismo. Pero ya no había miedo, porque comprendió que era Harry quien le hacía ser lo que era, él era la respuesta a todo y saber aquello era tan clarificador…había tanta paz. Como estar en el centro del huracán de pasión que les envolvía. Justo en medio, un remanso inamovible, donde ellos eran, habían sido y serían. Siempre.

 

—Te quiero…—musitó Draco mientras le aferraba, buscando alcanzar la entrepierna de su amante. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, sus dedos enredados en los del rubio, guiándole.

 

—Y yo…mucho… —lloriqueó al sentir como una vez más, aquel doloroso placer se construía dentro de sus entrañas. Algo imperioso, que se adueñaba de su voluntad y exigía ser liberado. Y sólo Malfoy parecía ser capaz de conseguir que la sensación se sublimase y se hiciese realidad.

 

—Me voy a correr…—exclamó en su oído, febril.  Sus dedos, aún enredados con los de Harry, masturbándole con fuerza mientras sus caderas le golpeaban una y otra vez—. Ven conmigo Harry…juntos.

 

—Juntos…

 

Furiosa, la magia les envolvió de un violento y crudo poder, creciendo con cada nuevo suspiro, con cada nueva palabra murmurada, con cada promesa, con cada beso, con cada sollozo. Era como si un nuevo conjuro, creado sólo por ellos y para ellos les encerrase en un espacio del universo hasta ahora desconocido.

 

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Harry al sentir el vehemente placer llegar y explosionar. Un calor asfixiante que le cubrió como un manto. Sus manos aún unidas, húmedas por el sudor y el semen que se escurría espeso entre ellas. Una lenta cascada, un leve jadeo, un llanto contra su piel, un último latido dentro, tan profundo que creyó que había alcanzado su alma. Y la esencia de Draco le llenó de nuevo.

 

Completo. Tan completo.

 

—Te quiero Potter…

 

Las palabras de Draco reverberaron en el centro de su pecho, sanando cada dolor, dándole vida y fuerza. Curando cada pena. Amor. Dulzura. Pasión. Confianza. Amistad. Dolor. Silencio. Ellos eran todo aquello. Eran más, mucho más. El tenso campo energético conjurado durante su encuentro aún chisporroteaba sobre la piel desnuda de ambos.

 

Se dejó caer, sabiendo que aquellos brazos le sostendrían. Ya nunca iba a estar solo. Había dejado entrar a otra persona en lo más intimo de su ser. Y allí estaban, ligados de formas que apenas era capaz de empezar a comprender. Pero era real, lo sentía… no estaba solo. Y aquella conexión, nada tenía que ver con aquel lazo horrendo que le ataba a Voldemort. Aquella energía complementaba y fortalecía la suya. Dándole resolución, claridad y una aplastante certeza. Ahora sí estaba completo.

 

Completo.

 

Cerró los ojos, y se dejó arrastrar en el abrazo amoroso de su pareja que se entregó al silencio. Mientras, ambos sintieron sus alientos mezclarse, los corazones palpitando al unísono.

  
  
  


~~ooOOoo~~

  
  


Nunca sabría quien de los dos empezó a hablar, ni siquiera recordaba muchas de las cosas que se contaron. En susurros, aún enredados en un abrazo estrecho, Harry le contó de sus interminables veranos con Privet Drive, y cómo odiaba ese tiempo. Draco, a su vez, le habló de la soledad que sentía rodeado de la intensa obsesión de su padre. De cómo él había pasado de admirar al hombre hasta experimentar el sentimiento de tristeza y desagrado que ahora le llenaba.

 

—Sé que me quiere a su manera, pero nos ha puesto en una situación…—masculló—. Pero ahora nada importa Harry, ya nada importa. Las cartas han sido jugadas.

 

—Lo siento —rozó con la yema de los dedos el entrecejo fruncido del rubio y suspiró. La cálida piel sobre la que reposaba su mejilla desprendía un ligero olor a sudor, a un rastro de jabón y a sexo reciente. Se estremeció de deseo.

 

—Escucha Harry…—empezó, consciente de que el tiempo juntos se acababa—. Tengo algo que decirte.

 

—¿Ahora…?

 

—Es importante que me prestes atención.

 

Algo en el tono de Draco le hizo ponerse en guardia. Allí había urgencia, miedo y mucha ansiedad.

 

—Adelante.

 

Y le habló. Por primera vez en años, Draco Malfoy expuso toda su verdad a otro ser de forma consciente. Le habló de su misión, de lo que Severus le había revelado antes de que partiese, de sus conjeturas y de lo que temía.

 

—Destruiremos esa diadema y entonces, sólo quedará esa serpiente y... yo mismo —expuso Harry con la voz neutra.

 

—Crabbe y Goyle te buscan. Tienen, tenemos órdenes de recuperar el objeto de Ravenclaw. Yo debo ir con ellos e intentar detenerte, llevarte vivo a él. O al menos simularlo. Greg no es problema, me es leal, confía en mi, pero Vincent…no sé realmente si será un problema llegado el momento. Creo que no es el mismo, ¿sabes?

 

—Draco…—se detuvo. Incapaz de seguir. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué decir para hacerle entender que debía marcharse? Que si no lo hacía…no podría protegerle.

 

—Escúchame…—Le alzó la barbilla para observarle de frente—. Esta noche…cuando nos vayamos, nada habrá cambiado Harry. La guerra sigue y nosotros…

 

—Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer…¿No es verdad? —asintió.

 

—Sí, eso mismo… haremos lo que tengamos que hacer.

 

Se estremeció al oírle exponer sus ideas más íntimas, como si no fuesen ellos los que se iban a jugar la vida. Su acento, tan remilgado, tan exquisito, tan modulado, hubiese sido motivo de chanza en otra ocasión. Pero en ese instante, la rotunda crudeza de lo que exponía les impedía relajarse. Pese a sus anteriores palabras, llegado el momento, ninguno quería acabar con  su unión.

 

—El profesor Snape hizo un juramento, por mi causa —murmuró mientras se encogía sobre si mismo, alejándose de Harry—. Sólo por él he podido eludir el tener que asesinar en su maldito nombre. Durante estos meses me explicó algunas cosas que había llevado a cabo para la Orden, para Dumbledore… Merlín, ese hombre te puso en medio, por esa puta profecía. Sostienen la idea de que tú debes ir y confiar, confiar en que sus teorías sean ciertas…y que te entregues. Les odio,¿sabes? No me importa que me hayan ayudado, no cuando no hacen lo mismo por ti. ¿Porqué a mi? ¡No lo merezco! Es a ti a quien ellos deberían haber protegido. No lo hagas. No vayas.

 

—Pero hay que hacerlo Draco…—Le puso la mano sobre el hombro pálido y apretó—. O esto no acabará.

 

—Tengo miedo, estoy muerto de miedo —confesó—. Aterrado de que tengas que ser tú y no otro cualquiera. Y me da vergüenza sentirme así, pero no me importa reconocerlo. Cualquier otro menos tú. Y ese maldito loco, que te espera…Merlin…tanta muerte… estoy tan harto.

 

Respiraron juntos, tocándose unos minutos mientras escuchaban resonar los hechizos. Las cortinas impedían el paso de la luz, pero aún así ambos comprendieron que el tiempo se les agotaba.

 

—Ve a por la tiara de Rowena, les entretendré —Se estremeció al convocar de nuevo sus ropas.

 

—Toma —le interrumpió. Con un pequeño floreo, una pequeña caja se apareció en la palma de su mano. Le tendió una pequeña barra de chocolate.

 

—No tengo hambre Potter —negó. Las manos le temblaban mientras se ponía la camisa. Los dedos ateridos luchando con los botones.

 

—Abre la boca y trágalo. Déjate de idioteces, lo necesitamos —ordenó. Le obligó a comer varios trozos más mientras Draco seguía explicándole lo que había descubierto acerca del profesor de pociones. Mientras le ayudaba a cubrirse con la sudadera, a ponerse la ropa interior, a subirse los pantalones.

 

—Fue por tu madre…—explicó en voz baja—. Según la mía, Severus la amaba…aún lo hace. Debe hacerlo pues su situación no es precisamente fácil. Nada fácil. No lo ha sido jamás.

 

Harry tragó fuerte.  El regusto dulce del chocolate le produjo nauseas, mientras su mente vacilaba, pensando en el encuentro que, quisiera o no, ahora debía asumir.

 

—Es obsceno lo que esperan de ti…—Draco le miró. Casi podía asegurar que sus perturbadoras revelaciones sólo le habían decidido aún más.

 

—Lo sé…—asintió con un aplomo aterrador. Le acarició la mejilla—. Gracias por confiarme todo esto Draco. Tú también corres peligro.

 

—Yo no tengo que ir y dejarme matar —atajó. Las manos le temblaban mientras le colocaba las gafas. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le miró—. Confías en ese idiota, en esa profecía de pacotilla.

 

—Dumbledore no era un…

 

—Lo era, por permitir que seas tú. Quisiera matarle por no haber acabado él mismo con ese monstruo. Ahora no estoy seguro que de poder hacerlo, no le estrangulase con mis propias manos.

 

—No digas eso Draco —susurró.

 

—Está bien. No lo diré —exclamó con enfado—. Pero es cierto.

 

—Snape…corre peligro, la varita de saúco…

 

—Él ha hecho su elección Harry —atajó—. No puedes cargar con las decisiones de cada uno. Y Severus sigue su camino de forma consciente. Te está dando tiempo para destruir la diadema. No malgastes su trabajo intentado salvarle.

 

—Y sólo quedaremos la serpiente y…yo —concluyó.

 

Miró a las cortinas que les rodeaban. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Pero si lo decía en voz alta, aquello se escaparía por completo de su control, y no podía permitirse eso.

 

—No lo hagas Harry…

 

El sonido ronco de la voz de Draco le estremeció.

 

—Vete…no lo hagas…—instó de nuevo de forma desesperada.

 

—No puedo…si no lo intento…estaremos perdidos.

 

—¿Y si lo que Severus cree no es cierto y si Dumbledore se equivocaba?

 

—Sabes que no es así…—Le abrazó con fuerza, inspirando su olor, bebiéndose su calor—. Te hablé de mis pesadillas, de mis visiones…estamos unidos y esto lo aclara todo. No creas que me sorprende Draco…en el fondo, todo este tiempo, siempre lo supe. Sólo que me aterraba admitirlo.

 

—Morirás…de un modo u otro —sollozó contra su cuello—. ¿Qué mierda de destino es ese Harry…donde coño está la justicia…porqué no hay manera de que no tengas que ir y suicidarte?

 

—Draco…—le apretó, sintiendo el doloroso redoblar del corazón de su pareja contra el pecho.

 

—Te quiero…—farfulló con desespero—. Te quiero tanto, y hemos perdido meses, años…porque, por tonto que parezca, creí que de algún modo, lograríamos…—tragó las lágrimas y le miró—, mantuve la esperanza de que tendríamos un futuro. No me importa mi nombre, ni mi apellido, ni toda esa basura con la que mi familia ha convivido por siglos. La idea de que estaríamos juntos me ha mantenido cuerdo Harry…y ahora…Severus me envía con este mensaje y ese hijo de puta que no debe ser nombrado me dice que debo seguirte y una vez más, demostrar que soy un lacayo de su locura. Y lo único que yo quiero es apretarte fuerte y no dejarte ir…nunca.

 

—Draco…siento tanto todo esto…pero ya hemos hablado de ello, no queda otra salida.

 

—Es que no pueden esperar que vayas y simplemente, te entregues…—jadeó—. Desde que me informaron de esto…creo que voy a enloquecer Harry. Les odio. No sabes cuanto.

 

Se estrecharon, aún piel con piel. Temblando el uno en brazos del otro. Comprendiendo que tenían que ir y seguir con un plan establecido antes incluso de que naciesen. Cada uno tenía un papel específico que jugar en él. Durante años, fueron sumisos e inconscientes peones.

Pero el factor que nadie creyó posible estaba vivo y presente ahora.

 

 _El amor._ Un sentimiento imposible, inapelable, arrollador. Por ese amor Harry iría y enfrentaría a su destino. Porque si Voldemort ganaba jamás podrían realizar sus íntimos anhelos, si no lo intentaba,  Draco no tendría una vida.

 

—Prométeme que te cuidarás. Que no te harás matar. Júramelo Draco.

 

—No puedo…¿Crees que seré capaz de vivir si tú no estás? —exigió—. ¿Crees que podré ir al lado de mi padre acaso, sabiendo que quiere tu muerte? Ni lo pienses.

 

Le sujetó y con un gesto imperioso, convocó a su varita. Mirándole a los ojos, la apretó contra su palma y murmuró por lo bajo. El tajo era lo bastante hondo para sangrar pero no para provocar daños serios. Unas iniciales perfectas grabadas en la piel ya maltratada se perfilaron entre la sangre.

 

—Dame tu mano izquierda —ordenó.

 

Draco jadeó al sentir el pinchazo doloroso en su carne. Y las mismas letras emergieron como una flor carmesí, en el centro exacto de mano extendida.

 

—Es la más cercana al corazón —explicó Harry mientras juntaba su palma con la de Draco.

 

Un hilo de plasma discurrió espeso, hasta las muñecas de los muchachos, creando con vida propia un intrincado dibujo. Entrelazó los dedos morenos con los pálidos y elegantes. Percibiendo el contraste, maravillado de lo bien que encajaban en cada uno de sus detalles. Canturreó un hechizo, provocando que un ligero calor sellase las heridas gemelas, al mismo tiempo que la sangre vertida chispeaba y parecía mimetizarse en la piel de nuevo inmaculada—. Ahora estamos unidos por la sangre, por la magia y por…el amor Draco. Júrame que preservarás la parte de mí que vive en ti, al igual que yo procuraré hacerlo. Hazlo. Dí las palabras.

 

—Ir a en busca de la muerte no es una forma muy eficiente de hacer honor a tu juramento, ¿Verdad? —masculló con rabia.

 

—He prometido que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para salvarte y eso significa honrar a la sangre que ahora tengo en mis venas, la tuya. Tú harás lo mismo. Prométemelo.

 

Se enredaron en una lucha silenciosa de poder, de decisión. Draco se mordió los labios hasta desgarrarlos.

 

—Lo prometo —musitó aún con la mirada prendida de las pupilas verdosas—. Maldito seas.

 

—Bien…—parpadeó apartando las lágrimas. Le acercó, mirándole con intensidad—. Tenemos que irnos.

 

—Lo se…—susurró.

 

—Cada vez que me mueva, voy a recordar estas horas, esta cama... —susurró con una sonrisa triunfal—. ¿Puedes entender lo contento que estoy por ello? Te vienes conmigo, siempre.

 

—Eres un bruto —bufó.

 

Le apretó con fuerza, mientras sentía el tirón que les alejaba de allí y de nuevo, ambos estaban en aquel corredor, de pie, abrazados.

 

—Vamos, cada minuto cuenta —le apresuró, con la mano del Slytherin entre las suyas—. Ve tú primero.

 

—Algún día debes decirme cómo es que tú si puedes Aparecerte cuando en teoría no es posible hacerlo dentro del castillo —exigió mientras tiraba de él.  Le aplastó contra su pecho. Sus cabellos espesos eran una masa fragante que cosquilleó en su nariz.

 

—Prometido —respondió con la voz velada, mientras hundía los labios en la curva de su cuello, chupando la piel salobre.

 

—Bien…—Dio un paso y observó el oscuro pasillo, iluminado de forma intermitente. Percibió el oscuro fragor de la batalla que se aproximaba, el olor a fuego, a sangre que se insinuaba en el ambiente y supo que era la hora de que ambos siguiesen su camino—. Me lo debes Potter.

 

—Sí…—Le rozó las mejillas, los labios, el cuello, hasta alcanzar el fino cabello dorado, que tras su forma descuidada de vestirse, el siempre compuesto Draco, no había vuelto a colocar. Era tan suave…—. Cuídate Malfoy.

 

—Suerte…intentaré que Vincent y Greg no te causen más problemas —añadió mordiéndose los labios en un infructuoso intento de que no le temblasen.

 

Unieron sus bocas una vez más, uniendo aliento, saliva, sangre. Le inundó la desesperación, el miedo, los deseos de tomarle y no dejarle ir jamás. Todo se arremolinó a su alrededor, como un aura salvaje, que chispeó en torno a los dos jóvenes amantes.

 

—Te quiero…—pronunció Draco de forma casi inaudible.

 

—Y yo…—le abrazó y cerrando los ojos, se desapareció.

 

Dejarle en aquel pasillo fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuvo que afrontar esa noche.

  
  
  


**EPILOGO**

 

 

 

                                                                   Le buscó entre la gente con angustia creciente, a su alrededor todo eran escombros, sangre, gemidos. Pero no estaba interesado en nada. Sabia que sus amigos más cercanos estaban a salvo, que Ron abrazado a Hermione lloraba por su hermano. Era consciente de que debería ir hasta aquella familia y presentar sus respetos de modo adecuado, pero eso sería más tarde. En aquel preciso instante tenia que verle.

 

Después de separarse en aquel corredor, habían vuelto a encontrarse en la Sala de los Menesteres. Allí ambos habían escapado del fuego infernal provocado por uno de los antiguos compinches de Draco. Habían evitado morir abrasados de forma casi milagrosa, pero de nuevo se perdieron en la confusión provocada por el cruento enfrentamiento que asolaba el colegio.

Harry, sin dudarlo de nuevo, acudió a la cita en el Bosque Tenebrono a la que se había visto obligado a asistir de forma ineludible.

Allí, entre los fantasmas de las personas que había perdido y el recuerdo más reciente de las horas en brazos de su amante, se entregó a la maldición asesina de Voldemort. Esa que le separó definitivamente del mago.

 

En la explanada, minutos antes de que todo acabase, Draco había declinado unirse a sus padres. Temblaba de forma compulsiva mientras les escuchaba llamarle, ordenándole que fuese con ellos. Y el orgullo le llenó al oír su respuesta serena. Draco, aún creyéndole muerto, no iba a abandonarle.

Luego llegó el duelo. Casi estaba agradecido de que hubiese sucedido. Y la varita, esa que era por derecho de Draco, respondió a su magia. Y el combate concluyó. Voldemort había salido de sus vidas. _Eran libres._

  
  
  


Recorrió el basto espacio lleno de ruinas, de fuegos casi extinguidos, de personas que intentaban recomponerse. No les veía. Apenas podía dejar de caminar, buscando, buscando. Mientras él luchaba con Riddle las escaramuzas entre mortífagos y magos habían seguido sucediéndose. ¿Y si Draco había caído por alguna maldición?

 

Era extraño, sentir más miedo ante el pensamiento de que él hubiese muerto que de la idea de su propia defunción. Pero no podía evitarlo. ¿De qué le serviría todo si él no estaba? Contuvo el deseo de empezar a gritar por la frustración. Evitó los rostros asombrados, agradecidos, de los que intentaban detenerle. Tenía que encontrarle. Ya. _¿Donde estás Draco? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?_

  
  
  


Cerró los ojos, impidiendo que el miedo cegase su instinto más básico y dejó fluir la magia. Si antes era capaz de percibirle, suponía que tras haberse unido a él la noche anterior, tras haber compartido su sangre, aquel lazo era aún mas fuerte y no se equivocaba. Allí, a lo lejos, su esencia cantaba bajito, como un eco difuso que parecía llamarle.

 

Corrió, dejando atrás la confusión, las caras conocidas que se le antojaron borrosas manchas mientras aumentaba la velocidad. Ignoró el temblor de sus piernas cansadas, el martilleo del corazón y la vibración de sus pulmones exhaustos. En sus manos, la varita le abrasó la palma, pero la sostuvo con determinación. Bajó una escalera casi derruida y al fin le descubrió, sentado con las manos apoyadas en las delgadas rodillas, mirando sin ver, esperando…esperándole.

  
  


Cayó de rodillas ante él, abandonó la varita en el sucio suelo y  posó sus manos sobre las de Draco, que le miró en silencio durante unos minutos. Los regueros de lágrimas ya secas marcaban manchas en las mejillas sucias de hollín y sangre. Persistía el olor al fuego, a sudor, a muerte, a miedo. Ambos habían acabado matando, él a Voldemort, Draco a uno de los que había sido su compañero por años. Allá en la Sala de lo Menesteres, él le había salvado la vida antes de que Harry le retribuyese el gesto.

Ambos tenían mucho que olvidar y perdonar, pero estaban vivos.

Y por ahora, eso era lo que importaba.

 

—Le venciste…—afirmó con voz suave. Los iris opalescentes, enrojecidos, le examinaron con ansiedad.

 

—Te quedaste —susurró a su vez. Alzó sus palmas y recorrió el rostro magullado, apartó los cabellos dorados, pegoteados de sangre. Le rozó con la yemas, buscando heridas que curar, cerciorándose de que estaba sano. Apretó con fuerza, sintiendo el temblor del joven—. Te mantuviste vivo…

 

—Gracias a ti…—asintió—. Cuando te ví…Por Merlín…creí que…quise morir.

 

—Lo siento...

 

—No digas eso...por Dios —rogó.

 

—Draco…—musitó, inclinándose despacio, hasta que su pecho descansó contra las piernas del Slytherin, sus rostros sudorosos, embarrados por la lucha, se rozaron—. Te quedaste…junto a mí…

 

 

Asintió en silencio. ¿Cómo iba a dejarle? En ese desgarrador momento en que le creyó muerto, creyó que el mundo había dejado de importar y el odio hacia Voldemort y todos los que le seguían, creció como una ola de fuego, arrasando cualquier duda.

Prefería morir a ponerse de aquel bando, no de nuevo, nada valía tanto.

Nadie era tan valioso como Harry…Harry…su Harry.

 

—¿Acaso tengo a dónde ir Harry?  Ahora eres cuanto poseo y cuanto quiero. ¿Y sabes que? Nunca en mi vida me he sentido más afortunado.

—Ni yo..—respondió—, quiero que lo sepas...en ese último instante, tu recuerdo me acompañó, me hizo querer regresar.

 

—Te amo —declaró con voz firme. Nunca lo había dicho antes que a él y tenía la certeza que jamás volvería a sentir aquello por alguien más.

 

Era él o nadie.  Su principio y su fin. Siempre.

 

Abrió las rodillas del rubio con sus manos y se colocó entre sus muslos.  Le abrazó asiéndole con fuerza, apretándose contra su pecho. Corazón con corazón, deleitado por su sencilla frase, por cuanto escondía, por cuanto representaba.

 

—Todo ha acabado Draco…todo —murmuró en su oído, antes de depositar un beso en sus labios lastimados, recorriendo con su boca las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas ya secas—. Ahora nosotros comenzamos… _juntos._..¿Recuerdas?

 

—Siempre…—juró.

 

Cerró los ojos, alzando al fín los brazos y enredando las manos en su cabello oscuro, alisándolo con suavidad. Habia mucho que hacer, lo sabía, pero pensó que por unos minutos, se iban a entregar al solaz de saberse a salvo, de saberse del otro.

 

—Siempre Draco...

 

Con un suspiro, dejó de resistirse y entreabrió los labios, recibiéndole dentro de su boca. Tenían miles de retos que enfrentar, como el hecho de que nadie salvo Severus y Narcisa, conocían aquella relación, pero desechó aquellas ideas con decisión.

 

En ese instante, _ellos empezaban_. Le miró acariciándole de nuevo.

 

—Vamos —instó. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

 

—¿A dónde?

 

—He decidido, que por una vez, voy a hacer lo que quiero —declaró con sencillez.

 

—¿Y qué sería eso...? —Entrelazó sus dedos y dejó que le guiase por el pasadizo oscuro, que subía hasta la luz plomiza del día.

 

—Aún no lo sé —reconoció con calma, mirándole de reojo—. En este momento lo único que quiero es tenerte a tí.

 

—Bien...—rio, sorprendiéndose de su propia reacción—. Eso es fácil, ya me tienes.

 

—Entonces vámonos Draco —pidió parándose antes de ingresar de nuevo en la explanada.

 

—¿Irnos...a dónde quisieras ir? —Parpadeó, ladeando la cabeza para observarle.

 

—No importa...sólo tú y yo. ¿Estás de acuerdo o te apetecería llevarme la contraria? Ya se como te gusta eso —Un ligero eco del Potter retador le hizo volver a sonreir.

 

La vida a su lado iba a ser cualquier cosa menos aburrida.

 

—No en esta ocasión. Vámonos. Por esta vez tú mandas.

 

Los ojos verdes destellaron, mientras volvía a abrazarle con decisión.

 

—Podría acostumbrarme a eso Draco...—ronroneó—. ¿Juntos?

 

Le examinó, erguido frente a él. El héroe del mundo mágico, San Potter, El Elegido. Harry era mil cosas a la vez, para muchísimas  personas.

Para Draco, aquel joven moreno, delgado, de rostro franco que le esperaba, había significado un reto, un dolor de cabeza. Desde que hacía años se encontraron en aquel callejón y Harry fue lo bastante inteligente como para no caer a sus pies.

 

Años de enfrentamientos, de sentimientos negados. Hasta que finalmente, fue lo bastante hombre como para aceptar que le quería. Años de miedos, de dolor. Y allí estaban, al fín juntos.En aquel instante Harry  era más, infinitamente más de lo que nunca esperó. Ahora lo era todo.

 

Los ojos verdes, tranquilos, le examinaban. Una ligera sonrisa cansada en sus labios. La expresión del moreno le decía con claridad que comprendía sus pensamientos. Sus dedos, entrelazados, se apretaron. La magia creció, viva como nunca antes. Libre.

 

Eran libres, entenderlo, aceptarlo, era intimidante.

 

Observó sus manos unidas una vez más, y todo encajó con tanta certeza como si hubiesen nacido para aquel peciso momento. Como si al fin, la vida tomase sentido.

Una ceja oscura se alzó interrogante y Draco le atrajo, posando sus labios en los de su pareja. El calor, lúbrico, desatado, le hizo sentir más vivo de lo que jamás hubiese creido. Saber que tenía una vida al lado de aquel hombre era estremecedor, fascinante.

 

—¿Draco...? —repitió paciente—. ¿Juntos...?

 

Le apretó con fuerza, conteniendo un ligero temblor.

 

—Siempre.


End file.
